


Горькое и Сладкое

by Paula_Dark



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Гениальный ученый. Ставит себе цель - и обязательно ее достигает, несмотря ни на что. Для него не существовало понятия "невозможно", но зато существовало "сложно". И вот она - чертовски сложная цель, почти зачисляющаяся к тщетным мечтам. Найти самый вкусный чай, заварить согласно таинственной рецептуре, подсластить... И вылить на голову этому больному ублюдку - его соулмейту - что делает из чая сироп!Посвящение:Хмм, кому бы здесь посвятить... Муза-сучандра-жить-не-дающая, может, тебе...?Примечания автора:Идея, как всегда, посетила в очень не удобном моменте и не отпустила: соулмейт ау, где люди чувствуют вкус того, что пьёт их соулмейт.Да-да, мне не стыдно, кидайте помидоры, настругаю себе с них салатик.Ахтунг! Автор тут так подумал-подумал, и решил, что, возможно, тут добавятся бонусы. Когда-то. Когда ну очень скучно будет.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Kudos: 9





	1. Франкенштейн

Не будет ложью, если скажу, что с самого детства я был умен не по годам. Родился я... Не в самое лучшее время, будем искренны. Хаос, люди беззащитны как зайцы перед хитрыми лисами и беспощадными волками, недостаток абсолютно во всем. В том числе, недостаток знаний. Все приходилось узнавать самому, выдирать едва ли не вцепившись зубами. И я боролся, я вырывал. Я так страстно желал изменений для человечества, так хотел показать, что человечество не стоит списывать со счетов! И сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что многого достиг. И что этого всего не было бы если бы не мое упорство в желании получить ответы на свои, правильно поставленные, прагматические вопросы, заставляющие собеседника выдать больше информации, чем собирался. Что стало толчком к моей заинтересованности Госпожой Наукой? Всем говорю из века в век - беззащитность людей перед монстрами, благородными, создающими их, и оборотнями, творящими беспредел и кровавые расправы потому что у них сегодня такое настроение. Истинной причины я, пожалуй, не смогу никогда и никому рассказать. Шутка ли, становиться ученым из-за чая, ха...

Дело в том, что с тех пор, как я начал себя осознавать - а с каждым экспериментом, касающимся способности запоминать и памятью в общем, я могу вспомнить чуть ли не вкус молока, которым меня кормили после рождения - я чувствую вкус определенного напитка... Проклятого чая... Совсем не таким, как все окружающие. Для меня он ужасающе, просто приторно _сладок_. Помню, сколько раз бы я не спрашивал кухарок, няню и мать, почему он такой сладкий, никто не мог внятно ответить на это. Мне просто стали сладить меньше. И еще меньше. В итоге, не сладили вовсе. И я все равно чувствовал зубодробительную сладость. Хотя все мне клялись и божились что для них на вкус этот чай - горький как вся жизнь. Вначале я не верил. Потом, стал сомневаться в себе. Не может ведь для всех вокруг напиток быть горьким, а для меня - слаще меда?

Конечно, будет ложью, если скажу, что мое приключение с наукой началось с чая - нет-нет, я действительно желал лучшего для человечества. Я ставил себе цель и всегда ее добивался. А вот секрет чая остался для меня загадкой по сей день, щекоча нервы своей неразрешенностью. Что бы я не делал, что не пытался, одно всегда оставалось неизменно - до одурения сладкий чай. При том, очень быстро оказывалось, что мне никогда раньше не врали - в чай, который я себе заваривал, действительно не попадал никаким неведомым мне образом, сахар. Иногда я даже пытался добавлять спирты в чай, смолу, марганцовку, что угодно, лишь бы унять сладость... Я отрывался как мог, пытался все, что было под рукой, заодно узнавая влияние различных субстанций на человеческий организм. Но все было абсолютно тщетно! Казалось, все дело было в моих рецепторах, так как в крови этого сахара так же не было, в отличии от того же спирта. Но скольких подопытных я бы ни исследовал - ни у кого не было проблемы, схожей с моей, а наши ротовые полости были едва ли не идентичны. Мне оставалось только радоваться тому, что вода была для меня нормальной, иначе я бы умер в совсем юном возрасте от обезвоживания - эту сладость терпеть не было сил! Чаепитие для меня наступало только во время опытов. 

Были моменты в моей жизни, когда я смирялся. Отмечал, что отличаюсь от остального населения людей не только ощущением сладости там, где ее нет. Так что мои гипотезы, что с гениальным мозгом в паре всегда шло извращение вкусовых рецепторов казалось мне вполне логичным... Пока не натыкался на других гениев. Ну, гениями их можно было назвать с натяжечкой. Нет, конечно, в моих исследованиях они разбираться умели, причем - иногда с действительно сложными, но... Стал бы настоящий гений, заинтересованный абсолютно всеми явлениями этого мира отказываться от возможности изучить что-то новое?! И тем более высмеивать то, чего постичь не могут!

Обычно после эпизодов в моей жизни, где я "смирялся", приходили эпизоды, где злился. Злился что тот проклятый чай висит над моей головой, словно лезвие гильотины. Словно цель, что только манит, не давая даже на шаг приблизиться к ее разрешению. И делай что хочешь, беги за ней, поджидай момента, чтобы поймать, можешь даже лопнуть - но ни на шаг не приблизишься. Это понимание, подтверждаемое на моем жизненном пути не раз и не два, злило. Чтобы я, Франкенштейн, изобретатель, гениальный ученый, один из первых модифицированных людей, да не справился с таким пустяком?! Это было уже даже не смешно. Гнев прожигал вены словно огонь, вовсе не мягко, а вполне так беспардонно перекидываясь на желудок, атакуя изжогой. Так случалось, когда я выпивал залпом кружку чая, пытаясь не чувствовать вкуса и показать свое превосходство над этим глупым, необъяснимым явлением. 

***

Как только я улучшил свое тело до той степени, что появилась возможность перемещаться по земле - а если бежать быстро, то и по воде - не раздумывая долго рванул в путешествие, желая изведать неизведанное. Узнавать новое, вдохновляться. И всегда узнавал все что было необходимо, и что нет. Так как ответы на вопросы, нужные мне для продвижения в науке, найти простой задачей не было, я начинал искать их в первую очередь. Иногда, поражался как легко давалась задача, что казалась недостижимой! Однажды, чтобы получить новые знания, всего-то, что было мне нужно - это поймать одного премерзкого мужчину и поговорить с ним по душам. Мсье до звездочек перед глазами боялся игл, что рассказал мне, стоило только сделать усилие, чтобы втереться в доверие. Дальше было делом техники: вырубить, утащить в укромное местечко, и поугрожать истыкать этими же иголками до смерти. Конечно, пока я не начал исполнять угрозу, мне не поверили. Но зато на двенадцатой иголке очень охотно поведали, в какой стороне старинный архив. 

В архиве отыскалось много настоящих жемчужин, которые, бесспорно, могли мне помочь. Некоторые из них были полезны в улучшении обоняния, некоторые - в улучшении циркуляции крови, что было весьма кстати при интенсивных физических нагрузках. Итого около двадцати свитков, напрямую касающихся науки. Остальными же были легенды и мифы. Но я не пренебрегал никакой информацией, никогда. Чтобы выполнить свою жизненную цель, мне это было необходимо. Ведь едва ли я смогу победить благородных, если не буду признавать их существование? Вот то-то же. Благородные ведь, так же как и оборотни, относились к разделу "байки и мифы". И никто даже не мог предположить, что во всех этих байках есть своя доля правды.

Добро, которое я сумел вынести из этого тайного архива, надежно спрятал в небольшой выемке в скале прямо под водопадом. Но паранойя никогда не спит, она всегда бдит, поэтому пришлось поискать осколок скалы подходящий по размеру и цвету, да спрятать свое новообретенное сокровище. И провозиться с этим пришлось дольше, чем с самим поиском архива. Не удивительно, что в таверну я пришел уставший, как физически, так и морально. Но до комнаты мне добраться не удалось. Путь к соблазнительной кровати, кажущейся мне спасением после двух суток без сна, был перегорожен врагом. Точнее, врагами. 

Деревенские девчушки. Дочки владельцев таверны. Глупо хихикающие, невероятно приставучие и до наивного глупы. Намеков не понимали, прямые отказы воспринимали как шутки... И ведь не отшвырнешь их, как отшвыриваешь противника на поле боя или монстра, а если вести себя с ними похабно и максимально мерзко, так чтобы они, по идее, избегали всю жизнь хоть кого-то на меня похожего... Что ж. Однажды я попытался поступить таким образом. До чего же потом удивился, когда эта хрупкая, казалось бы, эфемерная девица, чуть ли не съела меня, стоило двери спальни захлопнуться за нами? И мерзко было только мне, она-то осталась довольная, подружкам еще потом хвасталась... А ее отец потом хватался за вилы, каждый раз как меня видел, за то что "опорочил кровинушку"! Да эта "кровинушка" сама кого захочешь опорочит!

Так как усталость взяла свое, я позволил девушкам отвести себя к столику, слушая их смешки и тихую болтовню. Иногда хмыкал и угукал в стратегически важных моментах. По сути, было не так-то и важно, где вырубиться - в кровати или на стуле. Хотя первое, конечно же, предпочтительнее. Но девушки упрямо не давали мне отключиться. То и дело давали что-то в руки, что потом оказывалось свежей выпечкой, или стаканом, от которого, к счастью, алкоголем не несло. Правда, стоило мне сделать один единственный, но щедрый, глоток... Рецепторы взвыли, сонливость прошла, а я, чувствуя как от неожиданности одна капелька напитка скатывается в горло, стал кашлять, прыснув чаем перед собой. Порыв сдержать было выше моих сил, и девушка, которая и дала мне этот злосчастный стакан, спустя секунду сидела с мокрым декольте, изумленно хлопая глазками то на меня, то на свою грудь. Видимо, на ночь сегодня здесь меня не оставят, а погонят, и в лучшем случае - метлой, а не вилами. 

\- Ах, Господин, наш чай не пришелся Вам по вкусу? - суетливо подбежала ко мне грузная женщина в возрасте, бабка тех самых "врагов". Послала одну внучку умыться и сменить одежду, на вторую только глянула, как та тут же сгинула. Я вытащил из кармана платок, невозмутимо вытер губы. Похоже, все-таки инцидент исчерпан. 

\- Это не ваша вина. Я чай недолюбливаю. Особенно сладкий, - последнее я добавлял всегда с некоторым детским интересом. Был ли он изначально горький? Или часть той приторной сладости все-таки входила в состав напитка? Но к моему удивлению, женщина не стала ни извиняться, ни ссориться насчет того что сахара там нет. Она лишь прищурилась, глядя то на меня, то на стакан. А потом испила и хмыкнула. 

\- Так горький же, Господин. Поздравляю вас, - женщина с улыбкой похлопала меня по плечу, вызывая во мне лишь недоумение. Ситуация была до того абсурдной, что казалось, будто я сплю, и все происходящее - сон. Надоедливые девицы, одна из которых не прикрывала с визгом своих, еще по-девичьи маленьких, грудей, эта женщина, что не устраивает ни театра вежливости, ни скандалов, а с чем-то поздравляет... Куда я попал?

\- Вы о чем? - с интересом переспросил женщину, моля судьбу, чтобы удача мне улыбнулась, и та оказалась болтливой. И вот, женщина садится рядом, и я понимаю - сегодня мой счастливый день. 

\- Так Господин, вы не знаете ль истории, о двух половинах целого? - заинтересовано вскинул бровь, желая услышать продолжение, и женщина лишь вздохнула. - Вот пошла молодежь, ничему учиться не желают. Так вот. Согласно легенде, давным-давно, когда еще наши предки жили в согласии с природой да с животными свободно говорили и ручкались, даже с хищниками, люди были цельными. Но потом наши предки чем-то разозлили Альма Матер, от чего та возжелала лишить их цельности. И лишила. Люди стали скитаться по земле, ища свою родную часть души, зная лишь то, что вкус, посетивший их уста - ничто иное как нектар, который вкушает их истинная амор. 

\- Удивительная легенда, - мне оставалось только важно закивать головой. Подобного я еще не слышал никогда, так что это могло быть равно как выдумкой полоумной соседки этой женщины, так и очень хорошо завуалированной правдой. И после этого "с животными ручкались", что могло быть жирным таким намеком на оборотней, как-то верилось во второй вариант. Я пытливо посмотрел на женщину, желая увериться в своих догадках окончательно. - А как это относится ко мне?

\- Так вот же! - женщина протянула мне стакан, от которого я вежливо отодвинулся. - Вы чувствуете другой вкус, не тот, что налит в склянку. Это же очевидно!

\- Хм-м-м... Хотите сказать, моя вторая половина души - сладит чай так, что его можно использовать вместо меда?

Женщина мне не ответила. Она замерла, удивленно на меня уставившись. А потом хлопнула по плечу, но в этот раз как-то... Утешающе, что ли? На мое лицо легла глубокая тень. 

***

Всегда ненавидел аристократию. Ненавидел эти лживые улыбки, балы которые могли быть прикрытием очередного рассадника порока. Лживость в улыбках я распознавал с юности, и с возрастом это только крепчало, не в последнюю очередь благодаря модификациям, позволяющим видеть и чувствовать ауры. Да, я сам происходил из аристократичного рода. И именно поэтому видел этот театр, показывающий жалкую пародию на настоящие взаимоотношения и чувства. Я глядел на все это из закулисья. Казалось, что за те столетия, что я смог прожить благодаря науке, мне был известен каждый мотив действий знати, каждое желание того, кто хоть как-то относился к богачам, тем везучим, "лучшим" людям. Моя ладонь сильнее сжалась на полыхающем гневом и ненавистью, оружии. Уже после первого столетия я понял, что моей парой является далеко не человек.

Да, в эту историю я верил. Желая опровергнуть или же подтвердить странную легенду, я путешествовал по миру. Конечно же, я не ставил себе это первоначальной целью. Я все так же узнавал мир, постигал знания, даже увидел другие цивилизации людей, отличающиеся от знакомого мне окружения цветом кожи, разрезом глаз, обычаями... Так же встречал и благородных, и оборотней. И на обоих видах с преогромным удовольствием ставил опыты. Сколько же данных тогда удалось собрать! Это было восхитительно. Поэтому сейчас в моих руках было то оружие, что дурни из Союза решили создать. Говорил же им, столько человеческих жизней не стоят этого! Это была чудовищная жертва. И кому спихнули это оружие, когда оно показало зубки и начало их там выжирать? Именно, мне. Но, благо, хоть додумались сообщить мне и попросить о помощи, а то я даже боюсь подумать, что эта прожора бы сделала, отпусти ее кто на свободные хлеба. 

_Фр-р-ранкенш-ш-штейн_ , - Копье отозвалось ко мне стенаниями тысяч, на что я только слегка насмешливо приподнял бровь. _Нам нужна кр-р-ровь... Нам нужны убийства!_

\- Все еще у тебя будет, - хмыкнул, успокаивая оружие, и оглядываясь назад. Еще минуту назад меня преследовала двойка юношей-оборотней, которым я потоптался по какой-то особенно больной мозоли. Но, так как мозга у этих двух танков я не обнаружил по первичным признакам, то скинуть их со своего хвоста было делом плевым. 

Отозвал Копье, присаживаясь на камне неподалеку, глядя на бушующую внизу водную стихию. Нет, не океан и не море. Всего-лишь довольно бурная река, дополнительно подгоняемая дождем. Я глядел на реку, раздумывая о той легенде. Та женщина в таверне была права в каждом слове, но когда я навестил узкоглазую цивилизацию, с большим успехом развивающую искусство владением оружием, мне удалось от одного монаха получить дополнительные детали. А то что ради этого пришлось просидеть в медитативной позе год почти без перерывов было сущим пустяком. Как раз за это время поразмышлять об экспериментах и о том, в каком направлении стоит двигаться дальше. Когда монах уверился, что я чист разумом, пригласил меня к себе на разговор. От трубки с опиумом я вежливо отказался, собираясь вникать в каждое слово. Видя мой отказ, монах не стал раскуривать трубку в одиночестве, и услышав об интересующей меня теме, лишь кивнул. 

\- История истинных пар, совпавших душ, стара так же, как истории о сотворении мира. Моя мать, Хуанг-Си, была хранительницей сих строгих тайн, ровно как ее сестра, Квуан-Си, ровно как их отец... - предисловие речи монаха было длинным, затрагивающим, казалось бы, всю его родословную, потому, когда мы вернулись к сути дела, я слегка воспрянул духом. - ... Известно что такие души разделяли один вкус на двоих. Это помогало истинным парам из века в век лучше понимать друг друга. Они знали свои пристрастия до первой встречи, могли безошибочно ответить, кто к чему тяготеет. Магия двух избранных судьбой душ может прекратить свое действие только в двух случаях - при встрече, когда сможете засмотреться в зеркало души своей пары, или при смерти оной, - коротко ответил монах, от чего я нахмурился. 

\- Когда истинная пара умирает, магия просто перестает действовать? - в то, что выход из моей ситуации был так прост, откровенно не верилось. Я ведь уже пятидесятый год живу, если моя пара человек - пытка сладостью может довольно скоро закончиться. 

\- Не просто так, - монах покачал головой с грустным выражением лица. - В момент опасности, которая может перерасти в прощенье с жизнью, наша истинная пара чувствует вкус своей пары, даже если не вкушает ничего, в твоем случае - сладость. В случае смерти - вкус удерживается год, вне зависимости от того, что мы вкушаем - яд или нектар. 

Тогда, от подобной перспективы, у меня волосы зашевелились на затылке. Год чувствовать эту ужасную сладость... Не хотелось этого ощутить. Это могло быть натуральной пыткой! Того дня больше я об этой легенде не узнал, и пришлось распрощаться с монахом. А спустя тридцать лет, до меня дошло понимание, что моя пара - точно не человек. От подобного хотелось выть! У меня не было даже в мыслях заглядываться на оборотних или благородных! Но люди столько не жили... А те, кто таки-жили, благодаря контрактам или модификациям, были мне знакомы. А так как чай был для меня все еще приторно сладким, становилось понятно - я ее еще не встретил. Поднявшись с камня я еще раз поглядел в сторону, откуда прибежал, убегая от оборотней. Не думаю, что дама из стаи - моя избранница. У тех ребяток малость другие обычаи, те чаевничают не часто. Значит, держим путь в Лукедонию. Благо дорога мне знакома, благодаря одному благородному из, гордо именующегося, "Центрального Аппарата". Голова у парнишки была слаба, так что сломить его контролем разума и вызнать путь было не так уж и сложно. 

\- Ну что, любовь моя чокнутая, помнится, ты хотела крови?

 _Какой ты грубый! Хам!_ \- из гула голосов наперебой стали слышаться женские голоса, что невольно заставило меня рассмеяться, запрокинув голову в сторону неба, покрытого тучами. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, безумная любовь подойдет лучше? - тишину в ответ, если не считать рычания, можно было вполне так воспринять как согласие, что я и сделал. - Будет тебе кровь, - я ухмыльнулся, направляясь в сторону Лукедонии. 

Все ведь сходилось - живучесть, пристрастие к чаю, аристократическое происхождение... Последнее было одной из логических ниток, убедившей сначала посетить земли благородных, а не стаю. Ведь раз есть аристократическое происхождение, значит есть деньги. Много денег. А на много денег можно купить много сахара, который эта дрянь в последнее время стала добавлять еще больше. Мне даже пришлось прекратить опыты над чаем, а я нашел отличный нейтрализатор до вкуса чая, что был в составах яда на базе атропина. Обычного человека это бы убило, но меня - нет. А вот испить чая без этой сладости, даже горького, хотелось! Но моя пара, будь она трижды неладная, стала сладить свои напитки еще больше. Но ничего, я уже знаю, как поступлю, как только пойму, кто она. Вотрусь в доверие, как покорный человеческий раб заварю самый изысканный чай, подслащу согласно ее предпочтениям, а может даже чуть больше... И с превеликой радостью вылью ей это на ее благородную башку! И будет "моей конфеткой", потому что от такого количества сахара, есть большая вероятность что она застынет, как в горячей карамели.


	2. Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел

Кресло, хоть и было удобным, казалось скамейкой в какой-то темнице. Холодное и неприятное. Возможно, именно такой скамейки я заслуживал. Тело, словно в ответ на такие мысли, дернулось, вызывая спазм в грудной клетке и горле. Хотелось прокашляться, но я сдержал этот порыв. Тишина в особняке казалась отдельным существом, хищным и жадным. Опасным, способным сожрать любого кто захочет нарушить ее правление в огромном, пустом имении. Даже дышать хотелось через раз. Или, в идеале, вообще не дышать. Но увы, смерти бы подобное мне не принесло, лишь добавило бы проблем, так как сдерживаться стало бы сложнее. Впрочем, возможно такие муки я и заслужил? Грудная клетка перестала вздыматься, и я прислушался к тишине. Все-таки, был у нее нарушитель - за окном стали снова собираться птицы, спугнутые выбросами энергии неподалеку от особняка. Их присутствие словно намекало: время не остановилось, нет, вскоре все опять вернется на круги своя и лес за окном опять заживает своей жизнью. Глупые животные! Уже ничего не вернется "на круги своя". Теперь все будет совсем-совсем по-другому. И это вовсе не радовало.

От тяжелых мыслей я инстинктивно сделал глубокий вдох, отчего пострадавшие легкие прострелило болью. Больше бороться не было сил, из груди вырвался кашель. Вытянуть платок не успел, из-за чего кровавые капли причудливыми узорами расползались по ладони. Толика силы - и ладонь снова безупречно чиста. Как же жаль, что сколько бы я подобным образом не очищал руки, я не смогу смыть с них ту невидимую кровь, которая покрывала мои руки по локти. Как жаль что подобное меня не способно убить - пускай сил и пришлось потратить много, это еще не был мой предел. Как мне безумно **жаль**...

Казнь. Для кого-то страшное слово. Для меня - в каком-то роде, одно из самых частых в лексиконе. Почти при каждом приговоре, который я выносил преступникам, это слово присутствовало. Мог ли я подумать, что придется подобное говорить родному брату? Нет, я даже не предполагал. Но не смог закрыть глаза на его злодеяния. Именно из-за них, этих злодеяний, в нашем клановом особняке сейчас было так тихо. Оглушающе тихо. Брат, что же ты наделал...? Погубил столько жизней, оборвал хрупкие нити существования стольких благородных, и ради чего? Ради силы, ради того, чтобы возвыситься над теми, кто все равно не смог бы нам ни ответить, ни сопротивляться? Зачем ты... Заставил именно _меня_ сделать это? Пойти на такое огромное злодеяние, которым является братоубийство?

Уйдя в себя я только сейчас заметил, что все еще смотрю на свои руки. До раздражающего чисты в реальности, и так сильно загрязненные метафорически. Если подумать, скольких мне пришлось убивать из-за своего Долга, будь он проклят... Нет, я не по руки в крови. Я барахтаюсь в ней по самую макушку. Тону в ней, не могу всплыть, мне от нее не сбежать. Она - часть меня, часть моей силы. Я ею повелеваю, создаю из нее крылья, вихри, пространства, барьеры. Мне уже осточертела эта кровь. Желая отвлечься перевожу взгляд за окно. Только что там особо громко вскрикнула чайка, что подобралась к нашему дому совсем близко. Сквозняк раздувал легкие белые занавески, подсвечены легким сиянием половинчатой луны. Легкая ткань то поднималась, словно желая достать до середины зала, в котором я остановился, то возвращалась к окну, мягко приподнимаясь, будто пыталась принять форму призраков. Призраков, к которым можно было теперь причислять весь наш клан. И брата. 

Мотнул головой, будто желая прогнать слабость. Схватка была особенно тяжелой, не в последнюю очередь от того, что я до последнего пытался вразумить брата, своего единственного товарища, что понимал меня лучше всех. Когда тот успел измениться? Почему это ушло от моего внимания, почему я не смог предотвратить эту трагедию? Как же я бесконечно виноват перед тобой, брат и перед всеми, кто погиб сегодня от твоей руки... Занавеска снова дрогнула, подхваченная более сильным порывом воздуха. Уставился на нее, словно та хотела мне что-то сказать, что-то донести, но потом понял, насколько тщетны мои попытки создать видимость чьего-то присутствия. Легкая ткань не станет со мной разговаривать, не расскажет мне ничего интересного. Теперь я остался один, совершенно один. Своими же руками сделал себя одиноким. Пожалуй, стоило бы привести имение в порядок. Да, нужно пройтись...

Каждая комната встречала меня чем-то, что заставляло мое сердце биться чаще, и страдать, как от неожиданной атаки в самую грудь. В каждой комнате было что-то, что напоминало о их прошлых владельцах. То не заправленная кровать, то небольшая кукла на книжной полке, то письменные принадлежности, оставленные на столике, то шейная лента возле расчески на прикроватной тумбочке. Казалось, словно хозяева этих вещей должны вернуться с минуты на минуту, но нет... Они все там, на поле. Уже даже не лежат - алыми искрами рассыпались последние, когда мы еще до середины боя не дошли. Их возвращения ждать не стоит, следовательно - лучше уничтожить следы пребывания здесь благородных. Моя память не подведет - стольких жертв забыть невозможно. Одно движение рукой - все предметы убраны, комната выглядит чистой и мигом теряет любую индивидуальность. Кажется, что после этого короткого движения в комнате становится холоднее. Здесь больше нет жизни. 

Последняя комната находилась сразу возле кухни. Такой затяжной бой предполагал большую трату энергии, которую восполнить было бы лучше всего именно сытной пищей, но... Не уверен, что мне сейчас бы хоть кусочек сдобы полез бы в горло. Тем более, что мои познания в искусстве готовки ограничивались одним лишь чаем. Да и то, вовсе не идеальным. Хм-м-м... Если задуматься, чай был бы кстати. Возможно, с ним у меня получилось бы хоть самую малость согреться, сбежать от этого холода, что окружил меня плотным коконом после уборки комнат. Но зато теперь все ставни крепко закрыты, сквозняков не будет, как и иллюзии присутствия. Осталось только окно в зале, где я остановился после боя. Как вернусь туда - закрою. Не хочу видеть больше этого мира, не желаю ничего слышать. Ни к чему мне снова привязываться к чему-то или кому-то. Потом только больнее будет это терять. 

Насыпал в чайник несколько ложек заварки, как меня и учили. Залил кипятком и унес в тот зал. Кажется, там были и кружки, и сахарница с ложечками. Зайдя в комнату кивнул самому себе - занавески больше не поддавались сильному ветру, созданному сквозняком, их лишь слегка трепал ветерок уходящей ночи. Даже не думал, что со всеми комнатами будет покончено так быстро. Налив себе в чашку чай, я невольно замер. Сколько я обычно сластил? Две или все-таки три ложки? Посластил три. Лишняя сладость ввиду того, что от еды пришлось отказаться, была бы кстати. Подойдя к окну, я сделал глоток, наблюдая за неугомонной природой, и чуть ли не выплюнул свой напиток. Горький. Почему, я ведь посластил? Подойдя к столику, вспомнил, что не размешал свой чай. Но и это не дало результата. Подсластить еще три ложки. Ничего. Еще две, на пробу. Нет, чай был все так же горьким. 

Пораженно сел в кресло, что так неприветливо встретило меня после боя. Похоже, небеса не стали ждать с возмездием для меня, сотворившего такое огромное злодеяние. И наказание выбрали соответствующее. Не знал чего хотелось больше - смеяться или плакать? Потому что, похоже, мне придется прожить свою жизнь с безустанной горечью не только в сердце и душе, но и на устах.

***

С момента того происшествия, что без преувеличения можно назвать личной трагедией моей жизни, прошло десять лет. Я был предоставлен самому себе, никто не приходил поговорить, как иногда случалось, когда брат еще был жив. Боль нарастала, разрывая на части, а я стоял у окна, наблюдая за окружающим миром с безучастным видом. В этом я не мог себе отказать, иначе помешался бы. А помешательство того, кто столь силен, могло стать началом конца. За примером далеко ходить не нужно - мой брат тоже был помешан на своей идее. 

Мою скуку разбавляли только короткие уходы на кухню, чтобы вскипятить себе воду для чая. Готовка, возможно, не была бы для меня сложным делом, всему можно научиться, но не хотелось разочаровываться. Все для меня теперь было горьким. Я пробовал изведать диковинный сыр, который обнаружился возле запасов с чаем. Тот был в причудливых синих пятнах, но запах ничем не отличался от обычного сыра, так что я предположил, что испорченным тот не был. Но и в этом случае я ощутил только горечь, так что смысла готовить я не видел. В конце-концов, благородные едят только для удовольствия, или в случае критических потерь силы. Конечно, при бое с братом я потратил много сил, но все-таки, не критически. А о удовольствии не было и речи - горечь чая не приносила удовольствия, а только уверяла раз за разом что в содеянном нету прощения. 

Вечным мое одиночество не было. Спустя десять лет после трагедии на территории моих земель появилась аура. Мощная, сильная аура. Это точно не любопытные детишки или простые клановые благородные, спутавшие дорогу домой. Эта аура отличалась даже от ауры каджу, обладающего оружием духа. Аура, способная чем-то сравниться с моей. Лорд благородных. Выходить навстречу не прошенному, но тем не менее, гостю, я не стал, зная, что в пустом особняке меня отыскать сложной задачей не будет. За Лордом следовали еще две ауры, по ощущениям - каджу, а замыкали процессию десяток аур еще послабее. Видимо, слуги. Пока я бесстрастно глядел через окно, ауры стали приближаться все больше и больше, пока не стали слышны шаги в коридоре. 

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, - перешагнув порог, тут же отозвался Лорд, придирчиво на меня глядя. Я оторвался от окна, поворачиваясь к гостям. Каджу Кертье и каджу Ландегре тут же поклонились в пояс. Пришлось ответить тем же, правда, я поклонился скромнее, немного склонив голову и приложив ладонь к сердцу. 

\- Лорд, - я выпрямился, глядя на блондина и соблюдая этикет - кивнул головой и остальным гостям. Слуги были где-то в восточном крыле, в кухне, наверное. - Каджу Ландегре, каджу Кертье. Что привело вас к этому жилищу?

Только после того, как выговорил стандартную формулировку, я понял, что ошибся. Такое слосочетание было недопустимо для меня теперь - я был единственным жителем этого особняка, нужно было спросить, что их привело ко мне. Мою неправильную формулировку, как и заминку, которая наступила после понимания, что ошибся, увы, заметили. Лорд посмотрел на меня, прищурив глаза, хмыкнул, и забрал из рук Геджутеля какой-то сверток. А потом, не раздумывая долго, взглянул на обоих каджу. 

\- Оставьте нас одних, - Рагар и Геджутель не могли спорить с волей их правителя, а потому - довольно быстро удалились. Стоило нам остаться наедине, как на губах Лорда расцвела приветливая улыбка. - Рейзел почему ты сидишь тут один? Уже столько лет прошло, мог и навестить меня, знаешь, как в замке скучно? - Я внимательно посмотрел на Лорда, заметив, что вся его радость напускная. Поэтому и не стал его просвещать в то, что здесь, в пустом и тихом особняке - и того хуже. Так же как и не стал говорить о своем отношении к веселью в данный момент. Пусть и прошло уже десять лет, я все еще не был уверен, получится ли мне когда-нибудь смириться с тем, что произошло. 

\- Эх... - В тишине мой вздох казался особенно громким, что, похоже, немного отрезвило Лорда. 

\- Ладно-ладно, не будем об этом сейчас. Вот, посмотри что я тебе принес, - Лорд размотал сверток, в котором обнаружилась большая бутылка для вина, но заполненная чем-то другим. Вежливое непонимание отпечаталось на моем лице и Лорд тут же стал объяснять. - Несколько лет назад Рагар с человеческих земель принес семена диковинной яблони. И вот она в этом году впервые принесла плоды. А вот здесь, - Лорд указал на бутылку, которую держал в руках, - сок из этих плодов. Я пробовал, очень недурно. Так что принес и тебе попробовать. А заодно решил, что нам стоит обсудить пару дел, - голос Лорда стал серьезнее, но спустя минуту всю серьезность словно рукой сняло. - Но это все потом, а сейчас - попробуй.

\- Отказываюсь, - мой взгляд был спокоен, но внутри что-то надрывалось. Зачем меня пытаются вовлекать в какие-то дела? Я не хочу снова терпеть боль. И если ради этого нужно быть в одиночестве - я согласен! Я не хочу снова страдать, когда окажется что важного мне благородного придется убить. Разве это так сложно понять?

\- Не отказывайся, не то я обижусь, - на лице Лорда отразилась гримаса, действительно напоминающая обиду тридцатилетнего малыша. - Я лично выдавливал сок в эту бутылку, пока никто не видел, - доверительным шепотом сообщил мне он, а потом подхватил одну из чашек на столике. Быстрым движением открыл, уверенно налил, протянул мне... Я только грустно поглядел на поверхность напитка. Какой смысл в том, чтобы давать мне что-то пробовать, если я не чувствую ничего, кроме горечи? Но "радовать" Лорда проклятием, на которые обрекли меня небеса и в ответ получить еще больше волнения и участи в моем существовании не хотелось. Потому лучше сделать глоток, похвалить Лорда и поговорить о том, о чем пожелал правитель благородных. И снова остаться одному. Да, так будет правильно. 

Один лишь глоток этого напитка ввел меня в искреннее удивление. В соке угадывалась легкая кислинка, но сам по себе тот был сладким. Словно в каком-то наваждении я испил еще немного, дойдя до половины чашки и задумался. Как мне это понимать? Как расценивать? Неужели это намек на то, что оставаться в одиночестве мне нельзя? Или это какой-то необычный сок, позволяющий снимать проклятия с душ?

\- Ну, Рейзел? Как тебе? - с интересом вопрошал Лорд, но я не ответил. Вместо этого подхватил свободной рукой чашку с оставшимся с утра, остывшим чаем. Горько. 

Чай оставался горьким, хотя я его сластил, это точно. Уже пришло в привычку добавлять восемь ложечек чая. Сок же был, пусть и в меру, но сладким. Вкус не сильно отличался от плодов, полагаю. Поглядел на обе чашки, чувствуя, как на лице все отчетливее проступает непонимание. 

\- Рейзел, ты в порядке? Рейзел? - Лорд стоял передо мной, за его спиной маячили двое каджу. Это насколько сильно я ушел в себя, что не почувствовал ни их приближения, ни более ранних попыток дозваться меня? Почувствовал, как щеки наливаются румянцем. 

\- Простите, я... Задумался, - каджу, слыша подобное, недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга, а Лорд только вскинул бровь. Ах да, сок. - Очень вкусный сок, Лорд.

На лице блондина появилась искренняя улыбка, и тот, раздав Рагару Кертье и Геджутелю Ландегре поручения снова стал говорить со мной наедине. Мне было не до разговоров, и я как мог, постарался его сократить. Согласился на присутствие слуг в моем особняке, а если быть точным - в кухнях. Убирать в жилых комнатах я запретил. Но больше Лорд, кроме обещания навещать и его самого время от времени, не потребовал, так что мы могли разойтись. Мне было о чем подумать. В первую очередь - о легенде Истинных Душ.

***

Никогда не замечал того, как быстро течет время. Первые пять лет после визита Лорда прошли для меня как в тумане - в голове, словно дым, была лишь одна мысль, сводящаяся к теме легенды Истинных. Я старался воспроизвести все, что знал об этой легенде. В человеческих землях говорили, что этому подвергались лишь люди, но это не было правдой. Проклятие, наложенное самой природой за равнодушие, касалось всех рас, без разбора. Лукедония знала не мало случаев, когда благородный находил свою Душу без затруднений, особенно учитывая длину нашей жизни. А вот в народах людей это воспринималось как сказка - у людей не было возможностей обыскивать весь мир чтобы найти своего Истинного. Возможно, им было проще так считать, чтобы не впадать в отчаяние? Человеческий строк жизни - всего лишь мгновение. И как за это мгновение найти свою душу? 

В основном, благородные сходились с благородными, согласно легенде. Очень редко случалось находить свою половинку среди людей - тогда Лорд всегда давал разрешение человеку на проживание на острове. Еще реже легенда сводила благородных с оборотнями - такие случаи можно было посчитать на пальцах одной руки. Поэтому благородные, обнаруживающие смену вкусовых отношений, не суетились и не волновались - все аристократы проживали на острове, раньше или позже пары встречались. Казалось бы, мне так же не стоило волноваться, но...

Я - Ноблесс. Мощнейшее оружие благородных, Палач и Судья. Кто из благородных по собственной воли согласится на то, чтобы быть со мной и ежедневно дрожать от ощущения мощи? Как мне искать свою Судьбу, если я пообещал себе не выходить из дома? Я обещал себе больше не привязываться! Ох, мироздание, до чего же ты жестоко... Если народ нашей страны узнает о моем предназначении, все, кто нечист совестью может пытаться покуситься не на меня, а на мою вторую половинку, лишь с одной целью - сломить мою волю. Что за создание ты так жестоко наказала, Природа, назначив меня ей в пару? В шанс для себя я не верю. Моя сила - есть оружие против злодеяний. Я - есть моя сила. Я - есть оружие. И больше нет ничего. Возможно, лучше будет оставаться в доме, не искать бедную Душу и не обрекать на муку, которой было бы существование подле меня?

Но моим планам не суждено было сбыться. Раз в десять лет мне наносили визиты главы кланов, каждые пять лет - сновала прислуга, обновляя погреб и готовя еду, которой все равно не хватало дольше чем на месяц - все портилось. И вот сегодня, двадцать лет после того, как я осознал что у меня появилась Пара, пришли каджу, большим количеством, чем обычно. Каджу Кравей, Кертье, Эгваин, Сириана, Дросия. Потом, вместе с наследником главы Роярд прибежал Градеус. Я старался, честно старался не вникать в разговоры, но улыбка временами сама, словно не по моей воле, посещала мои уста. Несмотря на всю строгость воспитания, все эти молодые аристократы были такими... Живыми. Шутили, краснели, делали друг другу замечания, обсуждали новости, которые знали все из присутствующих, и вспоминали их только ради того, чтобы поделиться ими со мной. Это было... Приятно.

\- Рейзел-ним, держите, это ваша чашка, - Урокай, со смущенной улыбкой протянул мне чашку, в которой плескался чай. Мне нельзя было показывать перед таким количеством каджу неудовольствия, дабы не вызвать подозрений, потому придется пить этот горький чай.

Стоило мне только сделать глоток, как я едва сдерживая порыв, проглотил... Это. На лицах глав, которые попробовали до меня этот чай не было выражено неудовольствия, значит, это... Что-то пила сейчас моя пара. Сделав еще глоток, пытаясь разобраться во вкусе, я почувствовал всепоглощающую злость. В чае явно угадывалась смола и еще что-то гадкое. _Отраву?! Ребенку?!_ Я вздохнул, открыв глаза, и увидел ошарашенные лица моих гостей. Кхм, видимо моя несдержанность вылилась в мысленный посыл, который получили все. Юный наследник Роярд и вовсе смутился, и поклонившись, убежал. Урокай стоял с лицом белее мела, а остальные каджу стали приходить в себя, критикуя чай благородного, Градеус и вовсе отпускал шутки, сравнивая это с отравой для крыс. Хотелось как-то оправдать Эгваина, но у меня не было ни одной идеи, как это сделать, не выдавая своей тайны. А потом я заметил, что главы уже рассказывают какую-то историю, облегченно улыбаясь. Значит, буря минула.

Дурным тоном было игнорировать своих посетителей, но я не мог сосредоточиться на их разговорах, да и не хотел. В душе теперь бушевал не только гнев, но и опаска. С момента, как я обнаружил изменения вкуса, прошло около тридцати лет. Пару лет должно было пройти, чтобы ребенок подрос достаточно, чтобы ему начали давать чай. В детях и их воспитании опыта у меня не было, но я предполагал что это до этого момента ребенок должен был подрасти до трех-шести лет. Итого, моей половинке сорок лет? Совсем юное создание! А ей уже дают в чае отраву. Интересно, если к братоубийству добавится еще и пропущенное покушение на жизнь моей Пары из-за равнодушия и нежелания искать, небеса разверзнутся чтобы поглотить такого грешника, как я? 

Нет-нет, мне нельзя даже так думать... Мне нельзя этого допустить! Я не стану лишать этого ребенка жизни. Всего-лишь буду наблюдать за тем, как она растет, буду оберегать от опасностей, которым она явно подвергается. Пусть защита этого создания будет последним, что я сделаю в своей жизни... Еще одной смерти я не выдержу. Смерти, которая произойдет по вине моей отстраненности от мира. Это неправильно. Возможно, когда она подрастет... Возможно что-то получится, природа не стала бы нас соединять зря. А я не хочу больше быть один. Значит, пусть и не хочется, но придется обратиться за помощью в поисках.

***

Шли вторые сутки после визита глав кланов. Вторые сутки, что впервые в жизни длились так мучительно долго. Вторые сутки размышлений насчет того, как преподнести эту весть Лорду, который все время пытался усадить меня на свой трон. Что будет, если нам получится найти это дитя? Станет ли он использовать эту малышку чтобы вынудить меня встать в главе благородных? Можно ли в этом вопросе доверять Лорду? Или лучше попытаться отыскать самому? Но нет, времени терять нельзя. Ребенку угрожает опасность. И малышка все еще жива - я специально ждал двое суток, то и дело запивая чаем печенье, оставленное на кухнях. Они были сладкие, а согласно легенде, когда Пара умирает - и еда, и все напитки приобретают вкус последнего, что вкушала вторая половинка перед смертью. Но печенье оставалось сладким, а чай - горьким. А значит, не все еще потеряно.

Лорд удивился моему появлению у него в замке. От моего рассказа, ради которого мы пошли в его личные покои, чтобы никто не подслушал, тот и вовсе выпал в осадок. Правитель всех благородных хотел знать все подробности, и поэтому активно меня переспрашивал. Но я рассказал ему только то, что знал. Потом мы дошли до самого главного - когда, предположительно, родилась моя Пара. Стоило мне только сказать, что примерно в время гибели моего брата, Лорд расплылся в плотоядной улыбке.

\- Так это же время, когда у меня родилась дочурка! Это само провидение! - благородный выпрямился, глядя на меня глазами полными восторга. - Я так и знал, мы породнимся! А ты с ней даже не знаком. Вот видишь, каков ты, даже с рождением дочки меня не поздравил!

\- ...? - я выразительно поглядел на Лорда. У меня был траур, весь клан, вместе с братом, отошел в Забвение, а он меня укоряет, что не поздравил его с наследницей? Подобное возмущало, но сил возмущаться и спорить у меня не было. Оставалось только внимательно посмотреть на Лорда, словно давая ему увидеть всю грусть от произошедшего в моих глазах. И он увидел.

\- Ладно, будет тебе уже грустить. Пошли, встретим твою суженую а потом оговорим свадьбу. Не хочешь сразу перейти на трон? - Лорд подхватил меня под локоть, быстро уводя по коридору. - Если согласишься на трон, то потом и свадьба будет только формальностью...

\- Лорд, - я прервал этот поток слов. Когда правитель благородных увлекался, то это всегда обещало затянуться надолго... А у нас этого времени много не было. - Если твоя дочь - моя пара, то она в опасности.

Мужчина остановился, удивленно посмотрев в мою сторону. Читать чужие мысли без разрешения было моветоном, но мне сейчас даже не нужно было это умение, чтобы понять, что Лорд вспоминает мой рассказ. Сложить в своей голове полную картинку, ему, видимо, сложно не было, потому что, меня уже спустя секунду молча, с так несвойственным ему, разозленным выражением лица, потянули по коридору. Правда, теперь мы двигались быстрее. И так было правильно. В тишине спешить на встречу судьбе.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, - официально поклонился Лорд, потянув меня за собой в детскую спальню. За маленьким столиком сидела миловидная малышка, хлопающая удивленно глазами, глядя то на меня, то на своего отца. Без трудностей встретился с ней глазами. Поистине, принцесса. Казалось, каждое ее движение, которым она наливала чай куклам, усаженным за столиком, было преисполнено грацией. - Представляю тебе свою дочь, Эрга Кенезис Ди Раскрея.

\- Здравствуйте, - как того требовали формальности, Раскрея поклонилась мне и своему отцу, слегка приседая. Малышка выпрямилась, стерпела тишину, но потом подбежала ко мне, схватив ладошкой мою брючину. - Пошли, ты приглашен на чаепитие со мной.

Раскрея была интересным ребенком. Несмотря на то, что она обрадовалась гостям, она все равно хмурилась, усиленно пытаясь казаться взрослой. Меня усадили на маленькое кресло и тут же налили в крошечную филижанку чая. Три глотка, не больше. Чтобы проверить, моя ли это половинка, или нет, этого было достаточно. Лорд, видимо, тоже радуясь, что можно проверить сразу, не стал осаживать дочь или как либо препятствовать. Раскрея придвинула мне сахарницу и я, кивнув, насыпал три ложки. Тщательно смешал, тихо, не касаясь ложкой бортиков посуды, как предписывалось этикетом. Пара или нет, передо мной - маленький ребенок, нужно подавать правильный пример. Придерживая блюдечко, испил из крошечной чашки... И разочаровался. Снова горько. Повернулся к Лорду, покачав головой. Правитель вздохнул, расстроившись. А вот маленькая принцесса заволновалась, что пробивалось через ее "взрослую" гримасу.

\- Вам не понравился чай? - брови Раскреи свелись на переносице, явно без согласия на то их хозяйки. Нужно утешить, нельзя расстраивать эту малышку. В каком-то смысле я был рад, что у нее пара - не я. Девочке не грозит опасность. Ни сейчас, ни потом, со стороны потенциальных преступников, желавших на меня надавить.

\- Он хорош, - юная наследница слегка улыбнулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки, серьезно мне кивнув. Я же поднялся, кивком благодаря, и подошел к Лорду. 

По коридору мы шли молча. Встретившийся нам на пути Геджутель точно не проходил мимо просто так. О чем те двое переговаривались, я не вникал. Мои мысли были заняты моей Парой. Я не раздумывал о ее внешнем виде, не делал планов. Я просто не представлял, кем нужно быть, чтобы давать ребенку пить яд. Тем более, я не понимал, как возможно было это делать на территории Лукедонии. Неужели наша нация так прогнила, причем изнутри? Неужели мне придется снова кого-то отправить в небытие? Возможно, Природа не ошибалась, в наказание лишив нас цельности? Или все-таки ошиблась, наказав нашу расу слишком мягко? Благородные не могут опускаться до подобных низостей. Мы сильны, и использовать эту силу должны во благо. А тем временем, на наших же землях, кто-то травит ни в чем неповинного ребенка?

Отсутствие Геджутеля Ландегре я отметил не сразу. Точнее - заметил только тогда, когда тот вернулся снова в тронный зал. Благородный кивнул Лорду, и следом за ним зашла взволнованная малышка, где-то примерно в возрасте принцессы. Теперь стало ясно о чем они переговаривались тогда, по пути в тронный зал. Смотрины. Что же, это один из самых рассудительных решений, так проще всего. Внимательно осмотрел юную благородную, глядя в ее красные глаза. После того, как девушку увели, мне дали чашку чая. Наверняка, сильно подслащенного. Для меня вкус по прежнему оставался без изменений. 

\- Горько, - только и ответил, прикрыв глаза. Лорд, не мешкая, дал отмашку Геджутелю и в тронном зале появилась следующая благородная. Маленькие девочки сменяли одна другую, а мой чай все так и оставался горьким. Сдерживать тяжелый вздох после каждой неудачи было все сложнее и сложнее. Среди них не было моей Пары. Вся затея поиска моей второй половинки казалась все больше обреченной на провал. С каждым глотком горького чая, напитка, к которому так привык. А когда Лорд отозвался, как только нас покинула очередная маленькая благородная, я только уверился в тщетности своих попыток. 

\- Это была последняя девушка. В Лукедонии больше нет детишек этого возраста. Даже ни одной чистокровной не было, - Лорд с сожалением взглянул на меня, а я только непонимающе вскинул бровь. Больше нет детей?

\- Я слышал, что пару недель перед казнью моего брата, родился Руссар Ландегре.

\- Рейзел? - Лорд не отводил от меня взгляда, и я отвечал тем же. Лицо правителя вытянулось. - Ты хочешь сказать что... - мне оставалось только уверенно кивнуть. - Я даже не думал, что ты...

\- Я ищу это дитя, чтобы защитить, - равнодушно взглянул на чашку с чаем. - Не собираюсь этому ребенку мешать или навязывать себя. И тем более - приглашать под алтарь или разделить судьбу.

Лорд заметно смешался после моих слов, но после минуты раздумий, решительно кивнул, позвав Геджутеля. Каджу, слыша о своем сыне, заметно побледнел, но выполнил нашу с Лордом волю. Но и после того, как я встретился глазами с недоумевающим, но хорошо державшимся в рамках приличий, мальчиком, мой чай все еще был горьким. Видимо, что-то такое отпечаталось на моем лице, или отразилось в глазах, так как Правитель благородных с нервным смешком заверил меня: чай - сладкий. Оснований не верить ему у меня не было. Потому смотр продолжился. Мальчики заходили и выходили ни с чем. У меня даже не было уверенности, были ли они и их родители посвящены в причины, по которым те здесь появились. Но и это не дало ничего. Кружка с чаем грела руки, но не сердце - напиток по-прежнему был горьким.

\- Рейзел, слышишь меня? - видимо, я снова ушел в себя, так как голос Лорда услышал только, когда тот коснулся меня, вместе с этим посылая легкий мысленный импульс. - Не переживай ты так. Найдем мы твою пару. Я пошлю Рагара в человеческие земли, чтобы тот поискал всевозможных бастардов и полукровок. Мы найдем ее. Ну, или его, раз уж ты выразил свои вкусы.

\- ... - мне оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть. Такие шутки и намеки были смущающими, но вместе с тем - поднимали дух. Была надежда на то, что нам действительно получится найти это дитя. Успеть найти до того, как случится непоправимое. Смерть так юного создания, когда была возможность спасти, я бы себе не простил. 

***

Смотреть в окно стало привычкой, от которой, пожалуй, сложно было бы мне отказаться. Стоять, смотреть на этот дивный мир, видеть то, что видят не все благородные, не говоря уже о людях. Слышать звуки прибоя так четко, будто стою в паре метров от утеса, а не в особняке чуть ли не в центре немалого острова. Наблюдать за тем, как неумолимый ветер играет с листками на дереве, как по веткам скачут небольшие грызуны, как птицы, громко ругаясь друг на друга сталкиваются в полете. Ночью картинка не особо менялась - море все так же шумело, ветер все так же колыхал деревья, и живность, приспособленная к ночной жизни, присутствовала. Все было абсолютно неизменным, словно застыло во времени, но в то же время - язык не повернется сказать, что время стоит на месте. Жизнь вокруг кишела, как воды во время непогоды... Обходя стороной мой особняк. Здесь все так же был только я, стоящий у раскрытого окна. 

Второй моей привычкой было пить чай. И так же - сластить, как привык, по восемь ложек. Возможно, это было безрассудно, учитывая, что тот для меня все так же горчит, но... Мне хотелось сделать для своей пары самое малое, что могу. Если ее, или его, с самого рождения поили не только горьким чаем, а откровенно травили, та небольшая сладость, что чувствовала моя вторая половинка, могла хоть немного окупить те страдания. Пусть и вкус той отравы чувствовал я, ее эффекты действовали на мою вторую половинку. А смола, как случилось в первый раз, пределом не была - время от времени я чувствовал отчетливый привкус алкоголя и искусной отравы. Сердце сжималось в тисках, когда я осознавал непростую судьбу моей Пары. 

После смотрин, которые устроил Лорд, я опасался, что моей судьбой может быть человеческое дитя. Людей было слишком много, чтобы я при всей своей скорости мог проверить каждого ребенка. Но после первого столетия я вздохнул с облегчением - чай оставался неизменно горьким. Это облегчение казалось мне порицательным и кощунственным - моя пара могла прожить простую, короткую человеческую жизнь, и не была бы подвержена угрозе, которой стало бы мое присутствие в ее жизни. Я сам себя порицал за то, что допускал к себе мысль, что с появлением моей пары я могу... Больше не быть один. Одиночество было моей карой, заслуженной. Моим долгом и моей судьбой. Я не имею право этого изменить, на подобное я не заслужил. Это было бы слишком великое благословение для такого, как я. 

Первое столетие окончилось не только под знаменем моего тайного и запретного облегчения. Так же оно было предзнаменованием легкого отчаяния и осознания своего бессилия. Рагар Кертье справился со своей задачей очень хорошо - каджу привел пред наш с Лордом лик несколько сотен бастардов-полукровок родившихся в то время, что и моя пара. Но никто из них не оказался предназначенным мне судьбой. Получается, я отличился, внеся в историю благородных еще один случай создания пары с оборотнем. Это время я, тем не менее, вспоминал с улыбкой. Быть среди других благородных, чувствовать себя одним из них, чувствовать _жизнь_ было приятно. Но это закончилось, от чего моя привычка стоять у окна набрала еще больше темных красок - я уже знал, какого это - жить, а потому то существование, та жалкая подделка настоящей жизни, было для меня словно пытка. Все познается в сравнении. 

Редкими просветами во тьме моего одиночества были визиты Музаки. Тот странный оборотень, так бесцеремонно ворвавшийся ко мне через окно, который после оказался Лордом... Он давал мне призрачное ощущение жизни. Музака не был правильным Лордом - где это видано, чтобы оставлять свой трон и стаю без уважительной причины, лишь потому что хочется быть в другом месте? Он бессовестно пренебрегал своими обязанностями... И вызывал у меня легкую зависть. За это чувство я тоже себя корил. Я совершал и совершаю много ошибок, совершать которые права не имею, а мне все равно хотелось так же как и он гулять по миру, наблюдать его многогранную красоту, учиться чему-то новому. И признаваться - как в зависти, так и в позорном желании - я не смел. Мне оставалось только жадно слушать Музаку. Причем неважно, были ли это рассказы о чудесных местах нашего мира, или его спокойное дыхание когда тот лежал на моем диване, случайно уснув... 

Мне нравилось его присутствие, нравилась та иллюзия, которая создавала его яркая и невероятно сильная аура. И никогда не порицал, не пытался образумить. Мне эгоистично хотелось чтобы это продолжалось. Лорд, который отметил, что ко мне захаживает в гости оборотень, так же начал действовать. Тот пытался меня перетягивать между собой и оборотнем, как веревку, даже не зная, что Музака не старается завоевать мое внимание. У Музаки все было просто: пришел, рассказал, иногда пожаловался или попросил совета и ушел. Лорд же действовал хитро, стараясь изо всех сил: звал к себе, создавал печати, даже пытался свести меня с Раскреей. Последнего я упрямо не понимал. От благородной я не чувствовал романтического интереса, никогда. Соответственно - в интересах дочери мужчина не действовал. Я надеялся, что как только стало ясно, что моя половинка - не аристократ, то он перестанет мне подсовывать в кандидатуру свою дочь. Но нет, он стал это делать еще активнее. Уму не постижимо - Лорд ведь знал, что у меня есть пара. Как можно было дочери желать жизни при благородном, который ее не полюбит? Увы. Как бы Лорд благородных ни казался "не таким как все", как бы ни старался создавать вокруг себя обстановку, не типичную для монаршей особы, тот все равно был закоренелым в традициях и манерах. Глядя на его поступки все его поведение казалось лишь маской.

Возможно, поэтому мне нравились визиты Музаки? Ведь он был искренним в том, что делал. Даже убегая от ответственности он искреннее признавался в этом. Возможно поэтому его так сильно хотелось называть своим... Другом? Даже сейчас, когда тот лежал на диване моей гостиной, явно наслаждаясь тишиной, через которую пробивались звуки природы из окна. Не говоря ни слова, я налил себе чая, машинально подсластив. Один лишь глоток заставил меня неэлегантно поперхнуться. От горькости просто выворачивало, вызывая даже у меня, Ноблесс, желание не то что выплюнуть - опорожнить желудок. Вкус был настолько специфическим, что не было даже сомнений в том, что мою вторую половинку снова травят. Что за безнаказанность! Неужели пользуются тем, что дитя не чувствует истинного вкуса напитка? Злость затопила все мое существо, норовя выплеснуться разрушающим импульсом Силы. Этого нельзя допустить. Вместо высвобождения силы - кружка, полетевшая в стену и разбившаяся на осколки. Музака, приподнявшийся на локтях еще в моменте, когда я поперхнулся, изумленно глядел то на стену, где расползалось нелепое пятно, то на меня.

\- Р-рейзел? - оборотень недоуменно смотрел мне в глаза, и я просто глубоко вздохнул. Музака ведь рассказывает мне о своих проблемах? Так почему бы не рассказать мне? Ведь... Ведь именно так поступают друзья?

***

Похоже, я и не осознавал все масштабы того, в какой опасности моя Пара. Музака, выслушав мой рассказ, стал серьезным. Такое выражение эмоций не было ему свойственно, но не отталкивало. К моему удивлению, Лорд оборотней решил мне помочь с этой проблемой. Тогда он, кивнув мне на прощанье, молча ушел как и пришел - через окно. А спустя год - вернулся. Он решительно заявил мне, что вместе с Гардой нашел в стае всех детей, рожденных в то время. Но стоило мне прийти, как я увидел уже не малышей, а вполне сформировавшихся барышень и юношей. Это понимание меня ввергло в шок. У меня в привычку вошло считать свою Пару ребенком. Но было логично, что за несколько столетий моя Пара подросла. Так что же с ней должно происходить, если даже во взрослом возрасте она не способна защититься от недоброжелателей?

Усугубило всю ситуацию то, что среди оборотней так же не было никого, кто изменил бы мой вкус от одного взгляда глаза в глаза. Вопросов стало больше, и они легли в мою душу тяжелым грузом. Кто моя Пара? Что такого с ней происходит, что ее не получается никак найти? Она в плену, ее скрывают от окружающего мира? Я знал, что такое - заточение. Но у меня оно было добровольным. А у моей пары, учитывая то, с какой завидной частотой появляется в чае привкус всякой гадости? Кто ее так изводит, зачем, почему? Кому с самого рождения могла так не угодить моя Судьба? От досады хотелось кричать, рычать... Эмоции так несвойственны благородным. Удивительно, как способна изменить тебя особа, предначертана тебе провидением. И это мы еще даже не встретились!

На проявление таких эмоций я себе не позволил. Тогда мне оставалось только кивнуть оборотням, да отправился в свой особняк. Но даже там я сдерживал себя, позволяя вырваться только тихому отчаянию. Эмоции во мне кипели, словно проснувшийся вулкан, но ничего не отразилось на лице. Словно я надел на себя маску, абсолютно противоположную той, которую носил Лорд благородных. И лишь ночами, когда мои глаза, не моргая, наблюдали за звездами в окружении яркой, красочной луны, по щекам катились слезы. Моя Пара уже выросла. В груди была надежда, что нам удастся разделить на двоих один жизненный путь. Но эта надежда была безжалостно разбиваемая осознанием - мы никогда не встретимся. Слишком хорошо от меня спрятали мою половинку. На чудо можно было не надеяться. И поэтому, стоило остаться здесь, в пустом особняке, с нарастающим ужасом ожидая, пока не получу подтверждение, что моя Пара умерла. Я потерял все что мог. Судьба отомстила мне за все злодеяния сполна. Жестоко и изощренно. И винить в этом я могу только себя. 


	3. Соединение противоположностей

В Лукедонию я прибыл ближе к ночи. Увы, по пути пришлось поиграться с членами Центрального Аппарата. Раскидать их как котенков не составило труда, даже одежда не измялась. Но за ними пришли другие, словно меня выслеживали... Хотя, почему словно? Мне прямым текстом сказали, что пришли меня поймать. Меня, ха! Я уже давно перерос их уровень силы, вот только их количество смущало. Такой толпой и мошки слона забьют, а называть благородных - мошками, едва ли можно. Возгордиться и погибнуть? Да ни за что. Но вот спрятаться от преследования там, где меня так тщательно хотели привести - это можно. И вот пока я стоял на берегу, и рефлексировал насчет скудодумия отдельно взятой расы - сразу же нарвался на настоящий приветственный комитет. Двое каджу, представившись мне, смотрели в мою сторону с едва заметным презрением, поведав, что мол де они - мои сопровождающие и любезно проведут меня к их Лорду. Три раза ха! Напыщенные индюки и лицемеры. 

\- Передайте своему лорду, что если у него ко мне дело, то пусть сам приходит, - промолвив это, я гадко улыбнулся, наблюдая как у моих оппонентов от возмущения сверкнули глаза.

Слово за слово, мы обменялись взаимными обвинениями, и медленно, плавно перешли к схватке. Моим противником был блондинистый глава клана Кертье. Должен признать, дрался он с огоньком, словно я задел его словами за живое. Второй каджу пока что только наблюдал. Впрочем, очень быстро я понял, что с подобными зубрами мне тягаться еще рано. А стоило ему расчехлить свое оружие духа... Блондин молниеносно стал быстрее и сильнее, драться с ним стало невозможно. Словно я снова вернулся в те времена, когда не мог ничем себя защитить перед монстрами, которыми являлись благородные. Если так пойдет и дальше - меня действительно захватят. Что ж, придется снова призывать Копье, которое все еще было прожорливо, несмотря на то, что слопало нескольких из Центрального Аппарата. И следующие слова моего противника только уверили меня в том, что это необходимо:

\- Прекращай дурачиться. Если ты хоть что-то знаешь об оружии духа, то должен понимать, что сопротивление тщетно. 

Сопротивление тщетно, говоришь? И мне стоит вот так вот, послушно, сложив лапки, пойти с вами к Лорду, на беседу? И он со мной, как добрый дядя, поговорит и отпустит? Еще и чайку предложит? Нет уж, извольте, пить этот сироп я буду только в целях проверить, не нашел ли я эту проклятую сладкоежку! Отвлечения ради, навел интригу на своих противников, но те этого явно не заценили. Ну ничего, сейчас посмотрят и точно проникнутся. 

\- Отлично, покончим с этим. Ответь на мой призыв, **Темное Копье**.

***

Вечер мягко переходил в ночь. Такое явление я наблюдал с систематической, завидной частотой. И больше это не пробуждало во мне никаких эмоций. Лорд, как уже имел в привычке, звал меня к себе, с четкой регулярностью, раз в десять лет. Музака стал появляться реже. То ли чем-то винил себя, за то, что не смог помочь в поиске пары, то ли был занят своими делами, путешествуя по планете. Насколько я успел узнать этого конкретного оборотня - второй вариант был вероятнее. Даже благородные то и дело бегали к границам наших земель, суетясь. Видимо, происходит какая-то смута... Время не стоит на месте, но протекает сквозь меня, словно меня здесь нет. Словно речная вода, которая только омывает камень, не способна сдвинуть его с места. Так я и стоял перед окном, отчаявшись, разочаровавшись в своем существовании.

Ноблесс, великий Судья и Палач. И заодно - безмолвный памятник перед окном, самому себе и своему клану, что ушел в небытие. Так, наверное, было правильно. Оставаться здесь, в спокойствии. В поместье, больше напоминающем семейный склеп. Без права на жизнь и без надежды встретить свою Судьбу. Бессильная злоба сжала за сердце, заставляя глупый орган биться чаще, но по крайней мере получилось не сжимать руки в кулаки, как это было еще совсем недавно. Мой чай оставался горьким, иногда - слишком. Немое подтверждение того, что моя Пара - жива, заставляла радоваться, но вместе с тем - злиться на свою беспомощность в поисках. Даже проверять это, то есть, пить чай - стал реже. Было слишком больно осознавать что я, всесильный Ноблесс, не могу защитить то, что природа преподнесла мне как дар. Как дар, и одновременно с тем - самое жестокое наказание. От горького вкуса чая становилось горько на душе.

Внезапно, мощная вспышка силы, предзнаменовавшая обнажение оружия духа, отвлекла меня от размышлений. Кто-то тренируется? Возможно. И это правильно - благородные развиваются, должны оттачивать свои умения, они _живут_. В отличии от меня, что проводит свое время у окна, продлевая свое бессмысленное существование. Ожидая только того дня, когда вновь понадобиться сила легендарного Палача, и вместе с тем - так отчаянно желая, чтобы этого не произошло. Я не хотел больше убивать, не хотел лишать других тех, чего нет у меня. Но иногда, увы, с преступившими закон по другому было нельзя. Ко мне не обращаются по вопросам, которые можно решить мирно - такими проблемами занимался Лорд. Моей задачей было пресекать тех, кто отринул все, что только можно было отринуть, останавливать благородных, которые ступили на дорогу, с которой возврата больше нет.

Не желая отказывать себе в наблюдении, я потянулся всем своим осязанием в сторону, откуда почувствовал импульс. Тем, кто обнажил оружие духа, был Рагар Кертье. Возле него ощущалась аура Геджутеля Ландегре и еще одна, доселе незнакомая мне. Прочувствовать лучше незнакомую мне ауру не дал следующий импульс силы, чужеродной всему живому. Я задумчиво приоткрыл глаза, глядя в сторону заката, куда выходили мои окна, и откуда можно было услышать звуки схватки и обрушиваемой земли. Что это за странное ощущение? Да и еще и на границе наших земель. Неужели глава клана Кертье вовсе не тренируется, а сражается? Но кто мог проникнуть в Лукедонию, преодолев щиты клана Мергас? В нашей стране действительно начинается смута? Неужели вскоре потребуется вмешательство меня, и моей Силы, в этот конфликт? Молния, чернее самой ночи, устремившаяся из земли прямо к облакам была словно безмолвное подтверждение.

***

Копье не особо помогло. Стоило мне только призвать этого обожравшегося наглеца, как оно стало меня пожирать, пробираясь все ближе и ближе к сосредоточию моей ауры и пытаясь проникнуть в суть. Пришлось после призыва немного поболтать со своими противниками, заодно, просветив их в злодеяниях их расы. Верить в то, что они не в курсе не хотелось, но увы, аура врать не могла, те действительно были ни сном ни духом. До чего же дошло их наплевательское отношение к тому, что происходит с человечеством. Политика невмешательства у них? Скорее, политика пофигизма! Впрочем, вполне возможно, что это только эти два отдельные представители расы благородных были не в курсе. Более слабые пешки не могли бы грамотно продумать план угнетения человечества, которое я уже наблюдаю не первый век. Впрочем, о подобном я им и сообщил, как только показал на что способен, обменявшись с блондином ударами. Бой давался мне не просто, рубашка изодрана, пиджак клочками валялся среди обвалов земли. Хорошо, что ампулу с хинином я спрятал в брюки - было бы обидно, если бы она разбилась.

Нет, не спорю, если она придет в негодность - так тому и быть. Но мне очень хотелось сделать достойное приветствие для своей суженой... Хинин, самый горький яд, который придумало человечество, думаю, был бы хорошей добавкой к чаю "любимой". Да и заодно мог бы служить индикатором - не знаю, какой выдержкой нужно было бы обладать, чтобы спокойно проглотить подобное. Возможно, даже, пошли бы слухи, и я мог бы найти эту несчастную. Вначале, хотелось ее задушить голыми руками. Но сейчас пришло понимание, что месть - блюдо, которое подают холодным. Я буду следовать за ней, надоедать, возможно устроюсь ей на службу, тем самым превратив ее жизнь в ад! Да, такое было бы более в моем духе.

Размышление о мести вытеснила нужда защищаться, тем самым сохраняя себе жизнь и выжить. Вместо одного противника у меня появилось их с дюжина, причем, копии были неотличимы от оригинала, исчезая лишь после серьезного урона. Вначале я попытался истреблять их поодиночке, но это занимало слишком много времени, а блондинистый каджу был слишком силен и быстр. Ничего другого, нежели высвободить энергию Темного Копья множеством кольев, исходящих из моей ауры, я не придумал. Такой маневр оказался действителен, оригинал между копиями обнаружился сразу, но тут же отскочил от меня на приличное расстояние, к своему дружку. А я даже не успел нормально вдохнуть, как почувствовал, что Копье стало захватывать мою суть, подобравшись опасно близко к душе. Знал же, что использовать этот маневр слишком опасно для меня! Проклятье, я не могу его контролировать! Последнее, что я осознал - вспышка силы от второго, старшего каджу и слова призыва оружия духа.

***

\- Зрелище тьмы, поглощающей тебя, должно стать доказательством человеческой непобедимости? - колкие, злые слова главы клана Кертье, стали тем, что смогло пробиться к моему разуму сквозь стенания и крики миллионов душ, заключенных в моем оружии. Мое сознание ухватилось за это, возвращая ко мне ясность ума. Ну и сильный удар другого каджу, нацеленный мне в спину, тоже. Копье, понимая что пообедать мной не выйдет, так же как и добраться до моих противников, предательски сгинуло. Но мне, пожалуй, стоило поблагодарить провидение за это. Я был на волоске от поглощения, да и схватка меня утомила, сил не оставалось. Но сдаться... Нет, ни за что! 

Каджу Ландегре подошел ко мне, начиная заливать о уровне моей опасности. Ответная язвительность не заставила себя долго ждать, и мои потенциальные провожатые мирно стояли напротив меня, словно ожидая, что я подтвержу их победу и позволю себя отвести к Лорду. Ведь это будет честно, правильно... _Благородно_. Хех, но я-то человек! Так что и не подумаю поступать так, как те снобы уже решили за меня. Вместо этого встрял с Ландегре в спор, попутно вываливая на них парочку фактов о том, как не чист на руку их народ. Мои противники внимательно меня слушали, ожидаемо удивлялись, но верить не спешили. Ну, этого я не ожидал, отнюдь. Главное, заставить их сосредоточиться на другой задаче, а не на поимке меня... А потом старый, добрый трюк с кем-то за спиной. Благородные повелись, и я, собирая последние силы, рубанул силой себе под ноги, поднимая вокруг себя пыль и спрыгнув с утеса на пляж - быстро сбежал в лес неподалеку, уходя от преследования. 

Только когда я удалился от них достаточно далеко - позволил себе замедлиться. Бег тоже отнимал силы. Этой схваткой я поставил себя в тупик - в ближайшее время мне не сбежать из Лукедонии, значит, придется затаиться здесь, на территории благородных. Хорошо хоть, что со всем своим благородством эти главы клана такие наивные, что клюнули на мой трюк. Но во второй раз это не прокатит. Раздраженно цыкнул, бредя по лесу, зажимая плечо. Ран было много, рубашка вся прошла кровью, пыль осевшая на теле сулила заражение крови... Если в скором времени не найду реку или озеро, мне может не поздоровится. Или лучше искать укромное убежище? Поднял голову, чтобы осмотреться... И удивленно застыл, уставившись перед собой.

\- Особняк? Здесь? - перед моими глазами, стоило мне приблизиться к просвету между деревьями, явился огромный особняк. - Спрячусь-ка я тут, - сам себе пробормотал это, более быстрым шагом направившись к этому огромному имению. - Он большой, а значит, кишит благородными. Смогу затеряться в толпе.

***

Я наблюдал за неожиданно вспыхнувшей дракой из своего окна. После пика этой темной силы, появилась следующая вспышка энергии, ознаменовавшая следующий призыв Оружия, на тот раз - Легасуса. В Лукедонии появился нарушитель, которого удалось поймать только при границе наших земель? Или это кто-то чужой? Скорее, кто-то извне - благородные не имели доступа к подобной ужасающей мощи. Но тогда это... Оборотни? Именно по этой причине я так давно тебя не видел, друг мой? И у вас в стае наступили смутные времена? Возможно мне стоит быть там, среди своего народа, и осудить на казнь того, кто посмел атаковать спокойствие нашей страны?

Дольше раздумывать на эту тему мне не пришлось - схватка набрала серьезности, когда в дело вмешался Геджутель Ландегре. А потому довольно быстро поутихла. И эта темная энергия так же пропала, стоило гулу от прямолинейной атаки Легасуса пронестись по округе. Похоже, схватка закончилась победой двух каджу, хоть я и не почувствовал ничего, что знаменовало бы смерть существа, обладающего подобной мощью... Лорд приказал схватить живьем? Что ж, это было вполне в его стиле.

Очередная вспышка силы и гул от разрушаемой земли понеслась эхом, только спустя несколько секунд достигая моего особняка. Еще какое-то время было тихо, а потом я уловил ощущение ауры, приближающейся к моему особняку. Аура сейчас была несколько неспокойна, выдавая волнение своего владельца, не полыхала темной силой, хоть в ней и чувствовались страдания множества и проклятия, нацелены на самого ее владельца. А так же была непонятной, так как не принадлежала ни благородному, ни оборотню. И тем не менее - поражала своей силой. Контрактор? Если да, то должен быть связан как минимум - с каджу. А нить контракта не чувствовалась. Тяжело вздохнул, бросив взгляд в окно - похоже такого гостя лучше встретить самолично. 

***

Я шел по темному, тихому, и казалось бы - абсолютно пустому особняку. Я все понимал, на дворе - глубокая ночь, но хоть слуги могли бы мелькнуть хоть где-то? Комнаты здесь, в гостином крыле, казались абсолютно необжитыми. Я бы подумал, что жившие здесь действительно куда-то переехали, если бы в одной из комнат не наткнулся на манекенов, на которых были чистые, выглаженные рубашки. Пользуясь случаем, цапнул одну, а то в порванном трапье ходить - это прямо желать нарваться на лишние вопросы. А так можно будет косить под новенького в слугах. Да, это отличный вариант, чтобы усыпить бдительность хозяев особняка. Вот только, найти бы их вначале... Благородные дают балы? Может все куда-то в подобное место удалились?

Когда я уже отчаялся встретить в этом особняке хоть одну живую душу, и стал раздумывать над резонным вопросом посещения купален и занятия одной спален, из тени ко мне стали приближаться, шагая уверенно, не скрываясь. Хмм... Высокий, стройный брюнет, рубашка такая же как на мне, штаны простого кроя. Видать, кто-то из обслуги, возможно, дворецкий. Вот только тот так на меня уставился... Догадался, что я посторонний? Еще и физиономия такая непроницаемая, не догадаться, о чем тот думает. Нужно что-то придумать, а то сейчас заметит что я изранен, появятся лишние вопросы. 

\- Ха-ха, здрастье, я тут с сегодняшнего дня работаю и немножко запутался. Это какая часть здания? - я приоткрыл глаза, которые сомкнулись, когда я попытался изобразить искреннее замешательство, неловко улыбаясь. Но реакция неизвестного мужчины была неизменной - лицо кирпичом. - Кстати, рад знакомству. А как вас, простите, величать? - Это я протараторил неуверенно, почти не притворяясь. Этот брюнет, казалось, просто физически не умел выражать эмоции.

\- Эта рубашка, - его голос был тихим, что я чуть не принял это за бормотание. - Она моя.

\- П-простите. Не знал... - я скривился. Неужели меня сейчас раскусят или начнут расспрашивать? Тогда вся маскировка пойдет коту под хвост! Нужно что-то придумать! - Ну вот видите, я совсем ничего не знаю, - смущенно почесал затылок, сконфуженно улыбаясь, при том, почти не притворяясь. На обычного слугу он не похож, скорее, жилец... Нужно попытаться взять обоянием и лестью! - Будьте моим наставником.

Единственным ответом на мои слова был вздох этого существа и последующий уход туда, откуда он пришел. Хух, главное что, похоже, пронесло, и расспросов не будет.

***

После встречи с моим гостем, я вернулся к окну. Нужно было многое подумать, но при том и не оказать своего смятения перед каджу Ландегре и каджу Кертье, что уже чувствовались на подходе моих земель. Человек в то время ходил по моему дому, заглядывая в комнаты бывшей прислуги. Это было малость невоспитанно, но я не спешил его пресекать. Пускай смотрит, скрывать мне нечего. Мой особняк уже давно потерял индивидуальность. Человек... Существом, с такой странной, усиленной аурой и кровожадным оружием, более присущему исчадию смерти, оказался человек. Непростой, но человек. Когда я направлялся к нему, хотелось вежливо выпросить из имения чужака, но стоило мне его увидеть... Голубые глаза, несмотря на маску послушности, были смелыми и дерзкими. Душа человека металась, но я чувствовал в его ауре целеустремленность, твердость, внутренний стержень. И их ты хотел убить, брат? Теперь, будучи в вечном сне, ты видишь это? Люди - идеальный баланс между собранными, правильными благородными и чересчур эмоциональными, свободолюбивыми оборотнями. Прогрессивны. И как оказывается - вовсе не слабы. Искренны. Мысли моего гостя я мог слышать даже сейчас, так же как и его бормотание, словно он их выкрикивал. Это было... Ново. И вместе с тем увлекательно, занятно. 

Как же я ошибался, считая, что благородные - живы. Мы застыли в месте, в то время как люди не прогуливаются по жизни, а бегут. И еще умудряются добиваться... Подобного. Да, оружие человека было устрашающе в самой своей сути. Но разве нельзя такого же сказать и о моей мощи, которую из тысячелетий в тысячелетия восхваляют, как торжество справедливости? Мы с этим человеком обладаем подобным оружием, не по силе, конечно, но по смыслу. Вот только этот человек... Он имеет дерзость, обладая такой силой, жить так, как пожелает? Смеет не сидеть в четырех стенах, опасаясь за контроль, а бегать по миру, попутно развиваясь? Неужели я ему... Завидовал? Да, это зависть. Стоило мне это признать самому себе, как злость отпустила сердце, уступая грусти. Этот человек уйдет, стоит ему только понять, как выглядит моя жизнь. А мне так хотелось бы оставить его здесь. Эгоистично приказать, как приказываю преступникам пасть на колени, не оставлять этого особняка. Возможно, он научился бы тогда контролю? Может, так было бы ему в пользу?

Вот он пришел. В своих поисках натолкнулся на зал, в котором я предаюсь мыслям. Громкие мысли и откровенные разглядывания. Из-за того, что человек не скрывал своих размышлений - возможно, не умел - как это делали главы кланов, я невольно ловил эти мысли, словно целенаправленные мыслеобразы. И увидел себя со стороны, стоящего к нему спиной, словно, не заметил его прихода. Так нельзя, подобное поведение - не элегантно. Легким движением чуть повернул корпус, бросая на него взгляд. Человек вздрогнул, но потом наши глаза встретились. Так прекрасно голубые, цвета денного неба. Нет в природе больше ничего, кроме неба, такого насыщенного голубого цвета. Это бросалось в глаза только сейчас, когда мы не стоим в полумраке коридора, а в свете луны. Мой гость вздрагивает, смотрит в глаза так смело, так вызывающе, так самоуверенно. Этот человек не просто полон жизни, он - квинтесенция жизни. В то время как я - бессмысленного существования. Он вел себя как зверь, загнанный в угол. Возможно, так оно для него было. Только вот я его не собирался ранить и ни к чему принуждать. Но одновременно с тем - так сильно хотелось оставить себе, эгоистично не отпуская. Или отпуская только будучи уверенным, что он вернется. Я не имел права _так_ искреннее жить, но хоть наблюдать мне за этим можно?..

\- Рубашка, - человеку становилось неловко в тишине, и я решил начать с чего-то безобидного. Да и стоило бы немного просветить этого человека о манерах. - Ты все еще в моей рубашке.

\- Прошу прощения, но я ничего другого не нашел, - кажется, человек действительно был немного смущен. Видимо, с манерами он, все же знаком, и понимает, насколько бестактно выглядел его поступок.

Подняв руку, я направил к человеку небольшую толику силы. Сменить верх его одеяния, уцелевшие брюки лишь привести в чистый вид. Сущий пустяк, но убыток все равно чувствовался. В сравнении с схваткой это использование сил - ничтожно, но я так давно не использовал своей силы, что ударило это по мне больнее, чем должно было. Но искреннее удивление и изумление человека окупили боль сполна. Чистые, ничем незамутненные эмоции... Даже просто наблюдать за ними было невероятно приятно. Мой гость, думая, что я не вижу, аккуратно провел рукой по карману, словно проверяя, на месте ли его содержимое, а другую руку слегка приподнял, разглядывая перчатку. Я повернулся к окну, снова видя себя через глаза человека. И решил заговорить, потому что стоит ему так внимательно меня рассматривать - сможет увидеть легкое недомогание от использования силы. 

\- От тебя исходит сила, источающая множество эмоций. Ярость, ненависть, жажда убийства... Но почему они направленны на тебя, их хозяина? Почему они хотят уничтожить тебя? - мне было действительно интересно, откуда человек смог получить подобную силу. Но мой гость не успел сказать и слова - на пороге гостиной появились двое каджу, поприветствовавшие меня, и заявляющие, что им нужно забрать этого человека. 

Нет... Нет, нет-нет! Впервые, спустя долгие века, я смог думать о чем-то другом, нежели о своей вине, одиночестве, в конце-концов, Долге! Появление в моем особняке человека, было сродни солнечному лучику, что сумел пробиться сквозь наглухо забитые окна! Мне так хотелось озвучить свои мысли, сжать кулаки, да хоть как-то выразить свои чувства. Но я не мог. Не должно. Уголки губ опустились, выдавая мою грусть... Можно, конечно, отдать им человека без боя, но... Неужели нельзя что-либо сделать? Я подле своего неожиданного гостя вдруг впервые за прошедшее время почувствовал, что мне не горько на душе, впервые не терзал себя мыслями о вине. И я эгоистично хочу, чтобы так продолжилось. Но если задуматься... Наши предки завещали нам заботиться о тех, кто слабее, и уж тем более, тех, кто сам просит о помощи. А человек не только всей своей аурой и душой просил этого. "... Я тут с сегодняшнего дня работаю..."; "... Будьте моим наставником...". 

\- Но он здесь работает, - я смиренно отозвался, глядя на каджу и человека, наблюдая искреннее удивление у всех трех, пусть и вызвано оно по разным поводам.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел-ним, а какую работу он здесь выполняет? - учтиво, несмотря на свое недавнее выражение чувств отозвался Геджутель.

\- Всю... Ведь я один живу в этом особняке, - стоило мне это добавить, как человек вздрогнул. Но стоило его похвалить, мысли тот немного унял. Каджу не смогут их уловить, кроме меня. Человек сетовал на себя, с трудом прогоняя ступор и неверяще глядя в мою сторону.

\- Значит... Он Ваш дворецкий? - не прекращал допытываться каджу и я взглянул на своего потенциального протеже. Тот уже вышел из ступора. Ну же, человек, скажи хоть что-то, дай им повод оставить тебя здесь.

\- Ага, похоже, что так, - человек смущенно тронул свой затылок, будто почувствовав мой взгляд.

\- Вот видите, - я снова перевел взгляд на каджу, правда, человек продолжил говорить.

\- ... Впервые мне приходилось на рабочее место с боем пробиваться. А еще говорили, что спокойное у вас здесь местечко, ха-ха, - под конец своего высказывания, человек вздрогнул, словно вспомнил что-то малоприятное. 

Мои гости, каджу, уточнили что человека нужно будет предоставить Лорду для аудиенции, на что я кивнул. В скором времени этого точно не произойдет, моему гостю нужно будет оправиться от ран, полученных в бою. _Моему_ человеку. Это понимание непозволительно грело мою душу, и я, не желая показывать своих эмоций, сразу после ухода глав кланов вновь повернулся к окну. Даже не верится... Получилось! У меня получилось задержать здесь эту живую, такую интересную душу. Причем, не похоже что сам человек против подобного. Он удивлен, ошарашен, но злости не чувствуется, а только тонкая, едва уловимая... Благодарность? Когда меня кто-либо в последний раз благодарил за что-то, кроме казни преступника? Подобное отношение ко мне заставляло сердце биться чаще и только усилием воли удалось не покраснеть. Но блеск в глазах, наверное, скрыть не получится.

\- Меня зовут Франкенштейн, - спокойно, не выдавая ни голосом, ни мимикой своих чувств, молвил человек. 

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, - не отворачиваясь от окна, ответил ему, чтобы показать, что мне не нужны ответы на вопросы, которые человек думает, я стану задавать. Лучше изобразить равнодушие и дать ему привести себя в порядок после схватки.

***

Следующее утро наступило для меня только сутки через двое. Вечером, а точнее - ночью, после того, как стало понятно, что мне можно остаться в особняке этого странного благородного, я сразу отправился в купальни, которые видел по пути в тот зал, где произошел весь... Разговор. Я даже не знал как к этому всему относиться. Я все еще не понимал, кем является мой "работодатель" и какое место он занимает в этой иерархии ноблесс, если Лорд там на верхушке, а после него - главы кланов. Но ведь перед этим чернявым благородным они чуть ли по маслу не рассекаются! Брат Лорда? Сын? Внебрачный сын, раз уж живет на отшибе и в одиночестве? Фаворит или любовник? Мотнул головой, принимая положение сидя на кровати в спальне, которую я занял. Пробежался взглядом по комнате и брезгливо скривился - пускай бардака нет, но все так заросло пылью... Интересно, а грибком, случаем, ни одна из комнат не атакована?

Пригладив волосы, опустил ноги на пол, поднимаясь с кровати. Полное одиночество в таком огромном особняке? В каком-то смысле, это было расточительством, но кто его знает, как оно вышло. Может это временное отсутствие? Задумавшись, посмотрел на полку, критично прикидывая сколько сантиметров набрала пыль. Да уж, либо вовсе не временно, либо и сожители этого странного благородного не слышали о таком явлении как "уборка". Цыкнув, став одеваться. Сам ведь напросился! Теперь, после сна, когда измученный схваткой и поглощением организм отдохнул, я вспомнил, что тогда городил. Нет, я все понимаю, я тогда хотел затеряться, но выбрал для этой цели худший из возможных особняков. Пусть моей вины не было в том, что произошло, я все равно чувствовал себя так, словно меня оставили в дураках. 

Уже собираясь выйти из комнаты, я остановился на пороге, задумавшись о банальной, но, пожалуй, самой основной дилеммой моего положения. Дворецкие, пусть и они сами слуги, в основном обязываются следить за работой основного штаба слуг и контролировать их работу. Здесь, в этом особняке, пожалуй уже давно не слышали о подобном, о слугах. Что же мне делать в этой ситуации? Вышел из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь, и направляясь прямо по коридору. Я еще всего особняка не успел изучить, а уже лезу в подобное? Но как ни возьми - вопрос это важен. Сюда приведут слуг? Или мне самому нужно будет их набрать? Если последнее верно, то из кого их набирать? Из благородных, которым не верю от слова "совсем"? Из людей, к которым, по сути, доверия не больше? К тому же, если выбирать людей, то набрать слуг придется много, иначе очистка этого огромного особняка затянется... О чем я, черт возьми, думаю?! Люди, здесь, в Лукедонии? Да меня за подобное сразу прихлопнут, даже не отводя к лорду. Черт... Похоже, придется самому себе побыть и кухарем, и уборщиком. На что я, небес ради, подписался?

Но нет-нет, нужно мыслить позитивно. Если у меня получиться подсмаслиться к своему временному - уж в этом я был уверен! - хозяину, то возможно получится отложить визит к лорду на более длительное время. А за это время можно будет собрать очень-очень много информации. Уверен, в этом особняке точно есть библиотека, а если еще и соседние "навестить" под покровом ночи... Да, не спорю, изучить биологию благородных на практике едва ли получится, этот Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел за такое не погладит по головке, и самолично к лорду отведет, а этого добра мне не нужно. Значит, прикидываемся паинькой, временное затишье мне не помешает. Да и я уже приметил одну комнатку в погребе, что можно будет под шумок переделать в лабораторию, в случае, если понадобиться приготовить лекарства. То, что меня здесь будут пытаться достать, и будет донимать всяк и каждый, кто узнает о моем местонахождении, было ясным как солнце. Следовательно, нужно место, где можно будет зализать раны. Возможно, из некоторых растений здесь, в Лукедонии, можно будет приготовить новый экспериментальный яд для своей "любимой"...

Рука, словно сама по себе, нашарила в кармане ампулу с хинином. То, что она уцелела в схватке и пережила странную трансформацию одежды от этого Рейзел-нима, было для меня чуть ли не самым провидением. Видимо, получиться мне проучить свою пару, и заодно, ознаменовать мое прибытие за ее душонкой. Ох, "любимая" точно обрадуется такому "подарочку"... Даже немного жаль, что не увижу как эта благородная начнет плеваться, не способная принять такую горечь. Губы искривила издевательская улыбка. А если это еще будет на каком-то важном мероприятии! Хотелось, чтобы эта моя непутевая пара поняла, каково это - старательно пытаться не морщиться, когда от вкуса готова душа выть. Кухню найти получилось довольно быстро, как и все принадлежности, необходимы для заваривания чая. Видимо, мой временный хозяин тоже грешит подобным делом. Что ж, заварю и ему. Я ведь слуга, верно? Нужно хотя бы создавать иллюзию какой-то деятельности. Хотя, подозреваю, особняк придется вычистить. Все-таки, я быстрее взвою, чем в подобном... Пылесборнике, иначе не назовешь, буду жить.

Чести ради, стоит признать, что к этому странному благородному я не чувствовал какой-то жгучей антипатии. Учитывая, что живет он на отшибе, то имеет полное право не знать, что твориться не только в мире людей, но и, подозреваю, в собственной стране. Да, он подозрителен, словно лишен эмоций, молчаливый... Что у него на уме - даже не догадаться. Но он позволил мне остаться, прикрыл перед каджу, даже не позволил увести меня к их лорду. Уже за это мне стоило быть благодарным, ведь он точно почувствовал во мне человека, но отнесся ко мне без предубеждений... Да даже Копье почувствовал, но все равно не позволил меня забрать! Дело набирало странных оборотов, но нужно получше присмотреться к этому благородному. Так мне подсказывает интуиция, а она - никогда меня не обманывала. Стоило воде вскипеть, я обождал пару минут, прежде чем залить чай. Узкоглазая цивилизация многое знала о правильном заваривании чая, и так нужно было делать, чтобы раскрыть полный букет аромата и вкуса. Конечно, лучше было оценить вкус напитка, если пить его натощак, и без сахара... Так что с этим я был в пролете. Но местные жители той цивилизации, когда я у них обучался, говорили что у меня отлично получалось, и им хотелось верить. Внимательно оглянувшись по кухне в поисках подноса, я отметил, что здесь запустение не было таким явным. Словно этой кухней время от времени пользуются. Интересно, Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел сам себе готовит? Хм, вполне логично, раз уж он живет тут один.

Для моего временного хозяина мое появление похоже не стало сюрпризом. По крайней мере, на мой легкий поклон и приглушенное "добрый день" он не вздрогнул даже, а повернулся, кивнув. Поставил поднос на стол, и отметил чайник из другого чайного сервиса, и соответствующие ему чашки. Их было пять, но одна была грязной, и пришлось ее убрать. В чайнике остатки заварки "зацвели". Тяжело вздохнул, отложив на поднос и чайник. Я уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти на кухни и вымыть грязную посуду, но остановился, чуть ли осязаемо чувствуя, как мои лопатки просверливают взглядом.

\- Оставь, - тихий голос хозяина разнесся по комнате, заставляя меня повернутся к нему с издевательски изогнутой бровью. - Выпей со мной... Пожалуйста, - брюнет посмотрел мне в глаза, и я нахмурился, не понимая, чего тот пытается добиться. Разве мне положено?

\- Слуги не пьют чай с их господами, - учтиво проинформировал этого благородного, словно он - малое дитя, стараясь задеть, но тот остался спокоен. 

\- А ты изведай со мной чая как мой... Гость, - уверенно отозвался благородный, присаживаясь в кресло. Мне оставалось только вздохнуть, и обслужить его так, как полагается слуге. Благородный придвинул к себе сахарницу, и я на это не смотрел, наливая себе чай. По сути, такую возможность нужно использовать, пока есть время. Как-то не верилось, что я ограничусь при помывке посуды одной чашкой и чайником, пусть и доведенным до грибка. 

Поставив перед собой чашку, ловко вытащил пробирку, стараясь как можно более натуральным жестом налить хинин. Возможно, меня пригласили к чаепитию, потому что опасались отравления? Тогда тот факт, что я себе что-то подливаю в чай, могут понять неправильно, к примеру - подливанием себе противоядия. Повернулся к благородному, собираясь соврать, мол, это лекарство, но благородный явно не обращал на меня внимания. Неестественно прямая спина, широко раскрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот с замершей чашкой недалеко от лица. Что ж, он явно был удивлен, но учитывая его скупость проявления эмоций - это было ближе к шоку. Неужели я настолько хорош в заваривании чая? Захотелось даже попробовать... Жаль что не смогу ощутить вкус из-за этой сладости. Хмыкнул, поднеся к губам чашку, и собираясь уже просветить благородного о заваривании чая, но не успел.

Стоило только пригубить напиток, как я резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, расплескивая на стол половину содержимого чашки. Несколько капель я попытался проглотить, но они невыносимо-горькими сгустками застряли в горле, заставляя кашлять. Погодите, горькими? На минуту, я даже перестал дышать, пытаясь осознать. _Горькими?!_ Чужой взгляд на себе я более ощутил, чем увидел, но было глубоко плевать. Дыхание возобновилось, и я подхватил свою чашку, делая еще глоток, но тут же выплевывая на ковер. Это невозможно пить! Но это... Горько! Сорвавшись на ноги, я подхватил свою чашку, тщательно сплевывая слюну, чтобы избавиться от вкуса. Чертов хинин, такое ощущение, что мне горькостью прошла вся глотка. Даже зубами проехался по языке, тут же сплевывая, а только потом додумался налить в чистую чашку чая и залпом выпил, не чувствуя вкуса. Горькое послевкусие осталось, но уже не заставляло так усердно плеваться... Но что же это получается, я уже встретил свою пару? Но от последнего чаепития я видел только двух каджу и этого странного благородного. Моя пара - мало того, что расы благородных, так еще и мужчина?

От этого осознания я окаменел, рухнув в кресло рядышком. Что у благородных происходит, когда оказывается, что их пара - низменный человек? Таких благородных понижают в звании? Или человек, наоборот, становиться в их глазах ценнее, чем неразумный скот? Да и если я начну утверждать, что кто-то из них - моя пара, не прихлопнут ли они меня, думая, что это наглый поклеп? И как они вообще относятся к этой легенде? Как отнесутся к тому, что я - человек? Стать чьим-то фаворитом? Я, увы, слишком хорошо знал какая судьба у подобных людей. А вся наша человеческая аристократия во многом просто повторяла за благородными. Быть сексуальной игрушкой в чьих-то руках - уж увольте. Похоже, мне нужно будет сбегать с Лукедонии, пока могу, не только из-за опаски разговора с Лордом. Черт, если подумать, если они уже что-то пили, то почувствовали настоящий вкус напитка. И возможно составили свои выводы, все-таки, Лукедония - как деревня, все друг друга знают, и только я тут - чужак. Я хотел подняться, убежать, да хоть в то самое открытое окно, но меня поймали за руку, да так сильно, что не вырваться. Сдавили плечо, нависли над лицом, сверкнув алыми глазами.

\- _Успокойся_ , - вкрадчивый голос заполнил все мысли, и я только кивнул, словно успокоиться - было моим же желанием. Подобный контроль разума подходил к моменту идеально, так что я только кивнул, словно благодаря, тут же облокотившись на колени и начиная раздумывать над происходящим. 

***

Когда я понял, что судьба дала мне шанс на Пару - думал, что большего дара не смею и просить. Но теперь, когда до меня окончательно дошло понимание, что та же судьба буквально толкнула мне в руки ту же Пару, словно извиняясь за те века, что я прожил в тревоге за нее, мной охватило ликование напополам с изумлением. Это... Это казалось прекрасным сном. В моем особняке, пусть и таким несуразным образом, по случайности, оказался человек. Нет, не человек - Франкенштейн. Сладость от осознания пронеслась по венам кипятком, словно такой вкусный, _сладкий_ чай, что заварил мой человек, решил миновать желудок. Вместе с изысканным вкусом, я смаковал его имя. Мой шанс прервать одиночество. Тот, который так сильно взбудоражил меня с самой первой встречи. Личный лучик солнца, такой живой, такой эмоциональный. Даже сейчас, абсолютно невоспитанно отплевываясь от чая, тот казался в чем-то забавным, в чем-то нестерпимо прекрасным, до безумия живым и теплым.

От этого осознания неясная тревога, что мучила меня на протяжении так долгого времени - отпустила. Но я ощутил ее опять, разлившуюся по комнате, словно аромат вина из разбитой нечаянно бутылки. Тревога, исходившая от человека быстро сменилась паникой. И пусть его мысли были хаотичны, я сумел уловить от Франкенштейна охоту сбежать. Нет, не могу тебе позволить! Пока не услышу из твоих уст этого желания в полной трезвости ума - ни за что не отпущу от себя. Было совестно, что пришлось использовать контроль разума, но, кажется, сам человек не был против. Кажется, так же он не осознал, кто из встреченных им благородных, был его парой. В его мыслях мелькали лица то Геджутеля, то Рагара. Неужели меня даже не брал во внимание? Такое было немного обидным, но как признаться? Вот так вот, прямо? Это было бы недостойно... Вместо этого пододвинул ему свою чашку, с некоторым смущением наблюдая, как тот, все еще будучи в раздумьях, прикладывает губы точно к тому же месту, где еще недавно были мои губы. Блондин замер, мучительно медленно сглатывая и так же медленно поднимая на меня взгляд. 

\- Ты-ы-ы, - Франкенштейн протянул это, недовольно скривившись, чуть ли не с гневом. Такого поведения я не понимал. Я ему настолько... Не нравлюсь? Или ему отвратительны благородные в целом? 

Я попытался понять его мысли, прощупать эмоции, но все словно отрезало. Перестарался с контролем разума? Переступать с ноги на ногу было не элегантно, так что я сел, глядя на человека и стараясь скрыть свое волнение. Я хотел его приручать постепенно, но, похоже, у Судьбы были на то иные планы. Весть о том, что он - моя пара, явно его ошарашила. Хотелось его заверить, что я не стану делать ничего, что могло бы опорочить его честь, но прикусил язык. Лучше, пусть, Франкенштейн сам все осознает. Время у нас есть. Я прикрыл веки, доволен своим решением, но резко их открыл, слыша шорох.

Франкенштейн поднялся, все с тем же равнодушным выражением лица. Подошел к чайнику, взял в руки сахарницу и ложечку. Критично взглянув на сахарницу, тот опрокинул ее полностью в чайник, начиная помешивать ложкой. Это что, какой-то новый способ заваривания чая? Я наблюдал за его действиями, без преувеличения, с интересом, так как уже успел убедиться в том, что Франкенштейн заваривает этот напиток превосходно. Человек все так же спокойно стал размешивать сахар в чайнике. Не удивительно, что это так хорошо у него получается - как для человека Франкенштейн прожил невероятно много. Возможно ли, что он видел столько же, сколько и мой друг, Музака? 

От размышлений меня отвлек тот простой факт, что человек, остановившись возле дивана, на котором я сидел, занес над моей головой чайник и резким движением - вылил его содержимое прямо на меня. Такого... Освежения я не ожидал, а потому только и мог, что поднять голову на человека, что учтиво мне улыбался, словно подобное - абсолютно в порядке вещей. Мне оставалось ошарашенно захлопать глазами, даже не пытаясь смахнуть с лба намокшие волосы и застрявшие в них чаинки. Франкенштейн же, с таким же спокойствием положил на столик чайник, и спрятав в ладонь лицо - стал безумно хохотать. Похоже, в этом случае мне лучше не пытаться снова воздействовать на него контролем разума, а дать ему это... Пережить. На всякий случай, не стал менять своего внешнего вида. Вдруг это какая-то человеческая традиция, без которой нельзя иначе? А повторения я не хочу. Лучше вместо этого принять максимально элегантный, в такой ситуации, вид.

\- Это был ты, - пробормотал Франкенштейн, отсмеявшись, и я прислушался, жадно желая понять. - Это ты мне отравлял жизнь!

\- Отравлял? - с некоторым негодованием уставился на человека, не понимая о чем он. А потом вспомнил вкус чая, который он пил, и стало понятнее. Возможно он не знает правды о легенде. - Это не я тебя отравлял, я не доливал тебе этого яда. Ты чувствовал только вкус того, что я пил, яд тебе доливал кто-то другой, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня со злостью, но потом, видимо, что-то осознал. Но к моему удивлению, вместо смирения - со скрипом сжал зубы.

\- Да знаю я! Знаю! Это я себе доливал яд, сам! - подобное заставило меня ошарашенно посмотреть на человека, мигом забывая о всех манерах и подаваясь вперед. - А что прикажете делать, если у меня с самого рождения зубы сводило от этой сладости? Да я всю жизнь хотел хоть раз выпить нормального чая, а не тот сироп!

От подобных слов человека я смутился, чувствуя как румянец появляется на щеках. Но оторваться от этих голубых глаз не было сил, и я не отводил взгляд. Франкенштейн следовал моему примеру, и замолчал. Я чуть ли не осязаемо чувствовал, как его аура успокаивается.

\- Вначале я считал, что никогда не смогу вкусить ничего сладкого, - начал объяснять блондину ситуацию со своей точки зрения, стоило мне только уверится в ясности ума своей Пары. - У меня не было даже мыслей о том, что у меня могла появиться Пара. Потом, когда я это осознал, я удивился от того факта, что в твоих напитках появляется время от времени всякая... Мерзость, - проговорил это с заминкой, заметив, как подобрался Франкенштейн, ни то смутившись, ни то разозлившись. Но тем не менее - договорить мне позволил. - Я стал искать тебя среди благородных, потом - среди оборотней. Я и подумать не мог, что ты - человек. Тем более, что ты прожил больше одного столетия. Поэтому думал, что ты расы благородных или оборотней, что содержишься в плену, что тебя травят... - Все мои переживания выплеснулись в непрерывном потоке слов, будто снимая груз с души. Франкенштейн, на минуту задумавшись над моими словами цыкнул и покачал головой. И хоть в его взгляде был немой упрек, в ауре больше не было гнева. 

\- То есть, Вы даже не подумали, что кто-то может это делать в банальной попытке намекнуть Вам на излишнюю сладость? - довольно учтиво поинтересовался человек, на что я только смущенно отвел взгляд, снова краснея. - Ладно, - тяжело вздохнув, человек подошел ко мне, протянув ко мне ладонь, словно желая помочь мне подняться. - Мир?

Что бы эти жесты и слова ни значили, я кивнул и принял помощь, как мне и предложили. При том, человек выглядел немного удивленным. Мы стояли друг напротив друга, и я усиленно пытался понять, к чему был его вопрос о мире? Он хочет узнать что-то новое? Что мне стоит ему рассказать? Или от меня ожидают действий? Мне не хотелось больше расстраивать и разочаровывать своего человека. Но тот задумался, глядя в сторону и покусывая губу. Ох... Он что, желает от меня подтверждения чувств? Верно, легенда ведь говорит о двух влюбленных. Пусть я искал свою Пару лишь чтобы защитить, и пусть я не смыслю в этом многого, но... Мне стоит взять на себя ту ответственность, как более сильному в нашей паре. Одной ладонью я поймал подборок человека, вторую положил на талию, чувствуя, как тот напрягся. Приблизившись к губам я ощутил только горечь и сопротивление - до того они были сжаты. Но взглянув в глаза Франкенштейна не заметил страха, а некий азарт и упрямство. Вздохнув, притянул человека к себе, не оставляя между нами и сантиметра расстояния, одновременно прикусив губу. Франкенштейн ахнул, и я, уличив момент, проник в его рот кончиком языка, невесомо лаская, словно прося разрешения углубить поцелуй. И получил это позволение, когда глаза человека медленно сомкнулись, чужой язык прикоснулся к моему, отвечая на ласку, а одна из ладоней зарылась в мои мокрые волосы, притягивая ближе к себе. Приятно было чувствовать, как губы моей пары больше не горчат. Соединившись с моими, сладкими, они были прекрасно-гармоничны.

***

Маленькая белочка сидела на подоконнике, наблюдая как мокрый брюнет самозабвенно целует блондина. Сам блондин, в свою очередь, отвечал с не меньшим жаром. Но за этой сценой наблюдала не только белочка. На пороге гостиной Великого Ноблесс стояли донельзя пораженные Рагар Кертье и сам Лорд благородных. Геджутель Ландегре не стоял - тот еще в начале действия, когда человек только стал отвечать на поцелуй, довольно неаристократично повалился в обморок. Белочка глядела на действо внимательно, но в большей степени - бесстрастно. Чего не скажешь о девушке, которая сидела высоко-высоко на облаке. Ох, эта удивительная чернявая красавица могла видеть все то, что видят животные, ощущать то, что ощущают растения. И имя ей было - Природа. Девушка радовалась, так по-человечески и искреннее радовалась за двоих своих детей. Что один, что другой - много горя пережили, не сломившись, становясь сильнее. Оба были сильнейшими и прекраснейшими представителями своего вида. Они действительно, во многом были похожи... Но еще больше были различны. И именно такие пары Природа любила. Гармоничные, подходящие друг другу как паззлы. Возле обрадованной девушки присел юный паренек, а даже мальчишка, взметнув крыльями и пряча лук.

\- Фух, с ними была запарка, Природа, - девушка закатила глаза, слыша повторяющееся нытие. - Я никак не мог в них попасть. Да и они такие контрастные... Ты уверена в своем решении?

\- Купидон, свали в туман, - девушка прикрыла глаза, снова наблюдая за своей парочкой через белочку. Рука Франкенштейна со спины благородного плавно спустилась на задницу, тут же сжимая ягодицу, заставляя стыдливо и густо покраснеть Рагара Кертье. - О-хо-хо, молодцы, мальчики! Так держать! - девушка вскинула кулачки, отчего поднялся ветер, рассеивающий облака. Влюбленные теперь целовались в свете медленно приближающегося к закату солнца. Удовлетворившись картиной, девушка открыла глаза, строго глядя на юношу. - Ты уже придумал, кому мы в Паре дадим сына твоего подопечного? Его жена скоро понесет, а ты еще не придумал.

\- А-а-а, сын Крациса... - паренек смущенно потер затылок, глядя с облака вниз, на землю, словно мог там рассмотреть названного благородно. Возможно, мог. - Говоришь, противоположности хороший союз дают?

\- Ага, - девушка со скучающим видом отломила кусок облака, начиная его есть, словно тот - сладкая вата.

\- Слушай, ну давай его тогда с принцессой? - Купидон указал пальцем, и Природа взглянула туда, не прекращая кушать. - Она вся такая сдержанная, а все Блостеры - вечные двигатели. Что скажешь?

\- Идет, - девушка показала большой палец, а потом дунула на него, и с него словно слетела маленькая, как колечко, петелька. - Но сводить их будешь сам. Я уже порядочно намаялась с подбором случайностей, чтобы свести эту двойку. 

\- Но ты же сама говорила, что они лучшая Пара века, - непонятно нахмурился Купидон.

\- Я ошибалась, - девушка легко призналась в этом, но без сожалений, а с хитрой улыбкой. - Они - лучшая пара тысячелетия.


End file.
